


Craving & Desire

by Ikana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Casual Sex, Dealing with Emotions, Edging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, SanLaw, SanZoLaw, Toys, ZoSan - Freeform, breaking limits, pwlp (porn with little plot?), sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: The pain of the heart is a complex problem and leaves little ways to treat the wounds.When Trafalgar crashes their room to get his usual dosage of a good venting fuck, things go out of hand. Before he can turn around, Trafalgar finds himself tied to a chair and getting threatened with a toy and a promise to get wrecked all night. After all, Sanji and Zoro leave nothing to be desired. However they dig up horrible nightmares.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyElocin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElocin/gifts), [AlfredKvaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredKvaak/gifts).



> This is for two people.  
> First of all, AlfredKvaak because they're such a nice person, always encouraging and so vivdly commenting and great at just being super nice! You help me gaining confidence about my works so much, it means an incredible lot to me!
> 
> Then thank you, LadyElocin for having a look on Sensitivity of a Sword and telling me right at the prologue what I could change and what to do in order to improve my writing. I hope I got your clues right and did improve. To me it definitely feels like I have!

No matter how you look at it, every man needs to let go once in a while. It is the utmost necessity or rather the unavoidable given that before the body breaks, the most befitting solution is required.

Before the soul breaks, handing over the pressure and weight to someone else, requesting things in order to let go, is all so normal that nobody would ever question this way of taking action.

Considering the way their life preceded, Law didn’t doubt, didn’t even reconsider as his knocking on someone’s door woke the inhabitants of the facility. Why hesitate? What he wanted was plain and simple. It was just sex. He knew to whom he could turn to. There was no emotion behind his appearance and there was still none when a tired man who wore nothing but a thin chemise and tight black briefs and whose face hid behind a tattered curtain of blond hair answered the door. No words of greet were exchanged, just blank stares for a split second. Then Sanji moved aside to signify silent invitation. 

Law wasn’t exactly welcome. He was tolerated. The older knew this full well as he entered with his head up high, maintaining the pride he used to cover all the shards behind the façade of powerful aura and broadly intimidating body language. 

When his shoes were off after two swift motions, a rustle in the living room informed the guest of another man’s presence and Law felt glad he had picked this exact moment to come by. It would be so much more intense with both men home.  
The tall man dropped into an arm chair and slumped down as a whole. The entire strong, magnificent aura vanished together with his stance and he exhaled, pretty much deflated at the relaxing of his muscles. Not even his incredible height could add to his self-confidence for it seemed to be completely gone in his sitting position and he felt so very tiny in his fluffy armchair. 

Barely enough was the strength he mustered to raise his right hand to point onto a pack of cigarettes resting on the table. Usually he did not smoke. It was one of these days on which Law sought pain, harm and punishment, Sanji had recognised it the moment the guest had practically collapsed in their living room. Not that the cook approved of it, but he wouldn’t try and expel that behaviour either. It was none of his business, he was just there to appease greatest disaster. 

Sanji’s hand moved in an offering gesture that was supposed to say something like _Help yourself_ or _Be my guest_. And again the man followed the nonverbal invitation and grabbed the pack eagerly.

Zoro, who wore nothing but tight pastel green briefs, his ear rings and horrible bed hair, joined them and stepped beside the blond to wrap an arm around his partner’s hip nonchalantly. Still no formality of greeting was spoken, Zoro just took a close look at the intruder and forged his opinion in silence. The miserable body posture of Law and his distinct urge to smoke and ruin himself lead Zoro to one conclusion only. He huffed quietly. So it was time again for a good fuck that would leave Law absolutely spent and broken, bleeding and breathless, used and _alone_.

Neither of the still standing men liked that behaviour Law displayed from time to time, but it was better this way of the doctor coming here than having him do something irresponsible. Both knew Law was capable of greatest irresponsibility, such as destruction, murder, rape and more, probably worse even. Law’s self-control was astounding, but the moment that man snapped, everyone better disappeared from sight and escaped. 

Preventing the snap was easy. Sex. Meaningless, cold, brutal sex to drain all the anger, all the hate from the heart, to drain all the tension from the muscles and to take away all coherent thoughts from the head. That was it. And it could never be more. Law wouldn’t allow more. No kisses. No hugs, no gentleness. He’d go crazy if someone tried to teach him love. Why, that the two didn’t know. They never asked. It wasn’t their place to ask. They were not the cure, nor a therapy. They were there to prevent the critical impact, they were the emergency solution. Like objects to be used.

Of course, they wouldn’t deny Law the opportunity to talk about it to console his heart, but as long as Law didn’t ask, they wouldn’t act. Their habit of give and take was based on mutuality, not pressuring anyone into anything. 

Sanji shot his partner a disapproving look as their guest opened the pack rather skilfully, retrieved the lighter from the inside as well as a cigarette and lit the very same so casually as if he were a heavy smoker with lots of practice. All the movements looked like they had more routine than they should have. Zoro looked back at the blond, shrugged cluelessly and gazed back at Law.

Still no words had broken the peaceful quiet. Where there were no questions, there was no need for answers. It didn’t mean the answers were not wanted, it meant they were not needed. That in turn took great pressure from Law. He wouldn’t have to put it all into words. He could simply do it with them, scream to his heart’s content and let it all out in a physical way so he wouldn’t have to deal with the emotional confrontation. Like this his wounds of the soul would never heal. But he deserved to bleed anyway. It didn’t weaken him. It helped him to keep his resolve upright. Up to the point when his balance got thrown off, then Sanji and Zoro were there to fuck him good. 

Waiting wouldn’t get them anywhere. Today Law didn’t seem to be in the mood for being the one initiating and Sanji wanted to get things moving finally. He was a man who found his joy in cheery, lively atmosphere and what engulfed the room was far from such. Cold, sterile vibes blocked all happiness from existence within their walls. Vibes Law had brought inside together with the dark shadow of void that hung above him like a demon on its hunt. 

Again Sanji shot a blank look at Zoro who returned it immediately. They had enough of watching the man polluting their home with the almost perceptible mix of terrifying feelings that had all gathered up within the slender male. The mood had to be set, but since Law acted so stoic in front of them he thought that some live action porn would spur the momentum on to get into stride. 

With the cigarette between his index and middle finger Law had fixed his gaze on the other two not really expectantly but still curious. None of them had given a signal yet, none had indicated who would start, there was no agreement who would be the ultimate bottom in this night of their upcoming threesome either. Being known for his demanding nature regarding sex, Law had reckoned with more patience and time to choose and to assign all the roles, however Zoro and Sanji didn’t let the intruder take his time for a choice. All they did was to start without him. 

Well that was one way to move things along. 

With the persistent feeling of emptiness still lingering on the inside he took his first real drag of the disgusting smouldering thing between his fingers. The cuss he never blurted out loud was justified by the dizziness that kicked in seconds after. His system wasn’t used to smoking and just because his body didn’t rebel by a cough reflex that, mind him, he had under perfect control just like the gag reflex, it still didn’t mean he was immune to the effects of nicotine. 

He could have started to count the seven seconds parting his sobriety from the drug’s influence, but two were already sufficient to make him dizzy. Three were enough to make his fingers and toes run cold, at the fourth second he felt the world spin, after five his arms started to tingle, when six had passed he felt his heart beat start to race and with the seventh second he closed his eyes and imagined the semiochemicals dock to the receptors as the whole impact caught Law up in the bliss of losing himself. Shit, Sanji’s cigarettes were so strong, for a non smoker this definitely felt more like heavy shit. They definitely knocked in.

Law’s eyes slid open again after a little while, but the feeling engulfing him now was completely different. Almost as if he was high. He would wait for another drag, wait long enough for the stick to be burnt down so he could only take one more. In the meantime he felt free to watch the two in front of him, marking the centre of the room so naturally. Sanji had turned towards Zoro and they kissed. Not in the needy way Law liked it in porn, it seemed more innocent than it should be for two people who fucked him hard on a frighteningly regular basis. Were they acting sweetly on purpose?

However sitting back and doing nothing wasn’t like Law. No matter how bad the drug affected his mind, it could never be fierce enough to block him from taking action himself. Obviously the sitting man was curious as to where this was going since his sexy fellows had never once started without him before through all these years they’ve known each other so far. Therefore his attention was sharp as ever, even with his head being a little fuzzy.  
His free hand moved down to undo the button and the fly of his pants, the movements set deceptive so that it implied that it could have been done subconsciously. 

At the sound of the zip getting opened Sanji glanced to the side and shot him a broad smirk before his face got caught by Zoro’s firm grip again who demanded full attention to their kiss. Sanji brought both palms up apologetically in turn and began to feel up the cool skin beneath his hot fingers. Tight and muscular texture expanded beneath the tips, all shifts beneath them so familiar to Sanji. He could predict each of it whenever his partner moved ever so slightly. The blond sighed happily and rose one hand up to let it get lost within the softness of the short green hair in affectionate strokes.

Law bit his tongue in awe at the sight of sincere love. Yet he caught himself thinking _Now grip it tight and pull his head back, show him who’s in charge!_ , but he didn’t. Instead he kept watching in silence. His cock had yet to stir, but the mood was set, Law could work with that. His mind was obviously about to switch over into lusty sets of thoughts. The unnerving throb of worry in the back of his mind that something like display of affection got him into it got ignored for now. But he would have to dispute with that fact sooner or later, he knew that much.

Grey eyes tore from the sight before him as the cigarette caught his interest once more. He could take more drags than one considering the remaining length. Ashes had already dropped onto the chair and his pants. When he reached out for the ashtray, more burnt contents of the cigarette dropped onto the carpet. Sanji would clean it later, he was sure of that. No need to bother with it now.

When his gaze focused back on the two men, Zoro already worked on Sanji’s nipple with his left thumb. The thin, almost transparent chemise the cook had put on to answer the door still on his torso as Zoro did so. Law licked his lips in delight at the delicious performance. Clothes were unnecessary during actual intercourse, but _fuck_ were they hot during foreplay! 

A hand came to press against Sanji’s back to support him as the blond male arched in response to his nipple getting teased. This spot made him go weak and hard in an instant. Sanji’s head even tilted back and the lips parted. A hot, shaky breath escaped the lips. In this position the blond rather looked like a sacred sacrifice gasping his last prayers towards heaven before the end. It was beautiful. Angelic even.

While Law watched Sanji becoming weaker, his mindset turned over, now internally ordering Zoro to _rip his fucking shirt open and stuff his filthy yap with it, then get your ass up here and make him look my way while you work those fucking nipples until he screams!_ But still, Law didn’t. He preferred to watch the scene over interfering.

The passive black haired man’s free hand ran down his stomach and crotch. Finally his physical parts adapted to the show and blood began to rush south to where he needed it to let the still trapped member swell. His lips parted halfway and he could feel himself exhale relieved. Just when he was about to rise the cigarette to take the planned drag, Zoro looked up with a smirk, with such a tremendously provocative glare that Law almost choked. As if he was in trance Law gave a shit about the nicotine he wanted to poison himself with, reached for the back of his hand and stubbed out the glowing point of the cigarette right on his skin. Without the pain ripping his concentration from that stare, he wouldn’t have been capable of maintaining his self control.

The pain and the view, a needy blond, a challenging dom, eroticism unfolding so shamelessly, it all pierced his very mind to the point he couldn’t fight back the moan that originated from deep within his willing body. 

For a second Sanji turned his head to check if Law was maybe masturbating already, but again Zoro caught him mid action and forced him to look only at each other. It was frustrating to Law. As if he wasn’t there, as if Sanji wasn’t allowed to recognise him. Only Zoro stared back at him now and the man licked his lips. _Fuck_ , the excitement rushed right between his legs! If he hadn’t been sitting already, his knees would have given out for sure.

Zoro had particular talent in taking control and the man’s fashion of conducting Law’s and Sanji’s attention like a fucking mentalist forced all spirits into the visitor’s cock. The thick thing throbbed like the motherfucking prison of lust! 

With a tiny mewl Sanji asked for more, asked for attention too and tried to get it himself granted by making moon eyes and rubbing his hips against Zoro to express the obvious need inside the briefs. Now that Law’s attention got drawn down there due to the motion, he could see it clearly. The burning hot meaty treats, still wrapped in jersey, so obviously fighting the fabric prison rubbing against each other. He wanted to suck them both! Like a slut! 

_Grab my hair, drag me to the floor and stomp on me! Then rip off those pants and press them against my nose, get me high with your smell and choke me with your dicks!_ , Law begged in his head and ran a hand over his own clothed centre of the body’s lust. A shivering breath came from his dry mouth. _Then kneel on me, step on my shoulder ‘til it hurts, sit above me and shove that thing down my throat until I can’t breathe no more! Use me, abuse me, choke me, hurt me, drive me high and fuck my head so hard I’ll feel like I get skullfucked by a bloody fucking Incubus!_

Zoro seemed content. Apparently he had the visitor on the hook now. Those eyes, pupils wide, the glistening in them so vivid and cheeks run flushed. Sanji couldn’t look any sexier than Law did right now. If it were him, Zoro would make use of the situation and assault Law right away to drive him to quick and harsh orgasm, but he knew Sanji better than that. The blond would never let him. Sanji persisted on lasting, draining sex with delayed orgasm and plenty of frustration. Not in case Sanji was the centre of attention of course since Sanji liked to get his needs satisfied fast and good, but his partners never came so easy. 

He kissed Sanji softly and grabbed the chin tenderly to turn his partner’s head towards where Law sat. The pleasure in the man’s eyes was among the very first things the cook noticed and it thrilled him to the bones. A new mewl came from the slender cook and he flicked his tongue out to not only moisten the lips but also to tease Law a little by the action. Apparently their show did have a good impact on their guest. And it wasn’t enough. The blond now turned towards the sitting one and faced him with his full front. The sly smirk the pale man wore promised nothing but mischief. 

Zoro, right behind the other, had his palms both securely around the cook’s hips and allowed him to lean against him. The green haired’s chin was placed to rest on Sanji’s shoulder for a moment, then the man in front began to move. 

Law’s jaw dropped. A live strip show couldn’t be any better than this. The elegant swaying of Sanji’s hips that must rub so perfectly into Zoro’s crotch and _fuck it all_ , the black haired was so sure that Zoro was about to be driven batshit insane right now! If that was the case, the taller hid it well though. Imagining to have such a sexy man on top of him, riding clothed cock like a motherfucking expert, it made him want to jizz his pants on the spot! Could that man please move his godfucked ass over for a free lapdance?!

Law’s mouth fell agape even wider and the circling rubs between his legs got more vigorous, tipped into the purpose of satisfaction instead of mere firing up. Sanji pushed back against his partner’s hips and Zoro grabbed him tighter to thrust forward, causing both to moan once at the mimicked mock fuck. And Law moaned with them naturally. 

Tattooed fingers between his legs tightened in grip and the blunt fap over the trousers began to feel like heaven’s bliss. His mouth that hung open slackly offered the collecting saliva to drip from the corner of the lips and he couldn’t care less about the disgusting image he gave his pals. It was already difficult enough to prevent his eyes from rolling back into his head. 

Sanji smirked. They achieved it all so well. The wakening of desire that probably flared through Law’s loins already, the heat, the urge to rub it out like crazy. And the eyes were locked so well on them, they held him captive so smoothly and Law probably didn’t even realise the spell they had cast on him. Still, they knew – right now nothing was more important to Law than to keep watching.

The blond’s head tilted back to fall over Zoro’s shoulder theatrically and a hand reached back to hold onto the stronger male so he wouldn’t fall should his knees go weak. The free hand went down to palm the thick imprint of burning flesh hidden beneath jersey and he began to stroke himself in a similar way Law did. Simultaneously teeth sunk into the thin skin of Sanji’s neck, causing the assaulted one to cry out in ecstasy as the stroking for mere display got firmer. 

Law watched in awe at the exhibition of perfect teamwork and mutual motion in harmonising flows. It was something he could only dream of. He lacked the emotional candour to accept someone so purely that he’d understand without words. 

_…not again._

His hands moved from between his legs and up onto the armrests where his fingers sunk into the cushion in panic at the sudden words that had appeared inside his head without a warning. 

_Don’t remember, don’t remember, don’t remember!_ , he told himself over and over. _Focus on them, get their fuck, let them stomp over you the usual wicked way, make them shut your fucking head up!_

Law got up in one swift motion and took a huge stride to approach them. Time to get active or he’d be left alone with the flare of _what did you even call it?_

Sanji however had eased out of Zoro’s iron grip with silent permission as soon as their guest had gotten up to meet him halfway. Where the palms had been to secure Sanji just a second ago, said fingers had eased up and the only evidence they’d ever been there were the red bruises that would definitely go purple over time before they’d fade for good. 

Sanji grabbed the worked up looking man by the collar and gave him a violent push back into the direction of where he had come from. The air got knocked out of Law’s lung as he dropped back down into the seat and his eyes held nothing of the prior lust anymore. The emptiness was gone as well. What was there was the ire, the will to hurt and to destroy. The same look right before he snapped. Acting over the fear these eyes enlightened within Sanji, said man decided to take action before it was too late. At this point, rough domination was required to get that delicate situation under control again.

A foot was lifted and Law’s breath hitched as it got slammed directly between his legs pervasively. Law looked up. Zoro’s spit still glistened wetly around the prior bite mark. A faint trail of it lead to the ear, he must have missed out how the cook had gotten licked up there for what might have been a heated kiss. What more he saw was the way Sanji had leaned on top of his lifted leg, the lower arm resting on the knee to support the upper body that was leaned down towards him. Law shot him a rebellious look. The foot inched in and hit the hard flesh within the open, yet still in place pants. He moved the foot a little bit to give a rough rub to the hard cock that had yet to be freed. Bliss caught up in Law as he clawed into the arm rests again. His lips were tightly pressed shut to a thin line rebelliously, the hips pushed further into the tormenting motion anyhow while he inhaled soundly through his nose. Newfound lust overshadowed the dark thoughts and chased them all out of his system in one go. Instead the hand placed at one armrest aimed for where the cook had his foot placed flatly onto Law’s hard meat for a touch.

“Hands off yourself”, Sanji stated coldly. Thrills sparked from literally everywhere and bolted through his blood stream like never ending lightning strikes. He convulsed in bliss for a moment in what might have been a mental orgasm and allowed his voice to slip in such a sweet moan that recognising his own voice was seemingly impossible. 

Zoro showed up next to him again and felt up Sanji’s ass while he looked down at Law with a similarly cold look like Sanji’s voice had been. “He likes the rough shit way too much”, Zoro spat in addition, inducing another thrilling bolt to Law with his words. Sanji nodded in agreement. “Yeah, he does. What a slut.” Sanji’s weight shifted forward and the pressure between Law’s legs must be excruciating by now, but all the man below them did was to try and rub harder into it while being pinned down in such a helpless position. 

Shit. They talked about him. Not with him. _About_ him while he was _right there!_ So mean, so disrespectful. What a way to look down on him, the lowest being, the worst of all! It was exactly why he turned to those two at times like these! This was exactly what he needed! It always was! The feeling of detachment, yet the kindness of getting all the attention he needed to let off steam! 

“I think we should get the ties, or he’ll get so bold he starts to masturbate for real”, Sanji added in a casual tone. “I mean, look at that, Zoro. He’s rutting up like a bitch.” He retreated the foot and stomped in again. Law gurgled out what was probably a gasp and curled up into a ball. The blood rushed in his ears so loud, he couldn’t even hear Zoro’s hummed response of agreement. All he did was to just sit there and shake, tremble, shiver. He needed more! More of the pain, more of the lust, fuck it all, fuck the world, he wanted that pain and so much! Punishment, he wanted punishment! 

The foot got lifted off and next time Law opened his eyes, the blurry world around him wasn’t the same anymore. Everything was spinning, his head felt empty and even his soul felt like it had gotten twisted around. The heaviness on his heart had become so faint he could easily confuse it with actual lightness. The one standing before him was a single man. Zoro was gone. Law let his eyes roam in confusion in order to find him, but had no time for further examination whatsoever since Sanji grabbed his hand forcefully. The one with the burn on its back intentionally. Law didn’t flinch, even though it stung. 

His voice slipped as his shoulder cracked at the sudden tug Sanji performed to drag the other along. The pain wasn’t evident in his system though. Adrenaline had taken over, he barely felt any pain, only excitement. Throbbing all over the place, in his cock, in his loins, in his feet, fingertips, hands, arms, chest, neck, ears! _Everywhere!_

Law moved along like a pet, followed the blond’s lead easily and by that slowly got aware that he was in a trance like state that made him vulnerable for conditioning. However he found himself concluding that even though he knew it, he wouldn’t mind if it happened to him. If someone would mess with his emotions now, it wouldn’t matter actually. Sanji could stir inside his heart and fuck him up for all he cared! There was nothing left that could be destroyed. 

When their short way of going somewhere was finished, the broken man could feel Sanji stroke the back of his hand affectionately. The cook did it with his thumb and traced the burn. A thing he had done unconsciously. Sanji was the type of guy who hated pain. His instincts tended to take over at the sight of hurt, that was what had happened right now too. 

Law on the other hand couldn’t handle that well at all. An old and deeply anchored self defense mechanism kicked in as the male ripped away from the grip furiously and subsequently lashed out for Sanji’s face to hit him. And he did hit him. Hard. 

Seconds ticked by and Law just stared at his friend, both men frozen on the spot. Neither believed what just had happened.  
Slowly Sanji’s hand rose to his cheek to cup the aching spot with his warm palm. The head that had gotten whipped to the side at the impact slowly turned up to shoot Law a wary glance. Grey eyes stared back and Sanji could read the fear imprinted in them. His features softened. The impulse to hug Law grew and became so prominent that it was really difficult to fight.

“I’ll let that slide”, Sanji replied softly before he realised that that was exactly the opposite reaction Law had probably hoped for. Didn’t that man come here for roughness and pain after all?  
When Sanji took a step towards Law he noticed the other flinch back ever so slightly. He lifted his hands immediately. “No soft shit anymore”, he assured him and could see Law relax at those words. _What a twisted thing to calm at spoken threats_ , Sanji thought. But that also meant they could keep going like nothing had happened, right?

More careful from now on, Sanji decided to make less body contact again as he rather pointed and gestured his orders than actually grabbing Law to lead him somewhere. They were lucky Law was quick on the uptake. He sat down onto a regular dining chair that he was shown. The cushion on the seating area was flat and barely evident compared to the throughgoing softness of the armchair he had been sitting in before. Being less comfortable wasn’t bad though. It didn’t matter. He wanted it all bad. All bad… 

Law’s eyes closed for a brief moment. What he looked for was catharsis.  
It was said to be attainable through pain among other things. There were many theories and many alternations of understanding what it meant exactly, but Law strived for mental cleanse. 

Zoro reappeared slowly, with a long rope in his hand. He gave them both a strange look. The change in atmosphere was conspicuous. Did the mood drop again? His eyes came to rest on Sanji’s cheek and he could take a guess what had been going on. He’d drop that matter for now, but before Law would leave, Zoro would let him have it for hitting his boyfriend!

“What, you think he deserves the rope?”, Sanji asked in mock disbelief to distract his sweet lover from the prior event. Things had to gain momentum again or the whole groundwork so far would go to waste. Therefore Sanji shot Law an arrogant glance to set up the game again and then looked back at his partner. 

Zoro returned the look nonchalantly and shrugged in return. “It won’t damage the chair’s wood as the metal cuffs would”, he replied factually. Sanji nodded in approval and inched in to look at Zoro close up. Their eyes met and there was nothing but love and tenderness. “You thought about that so well”, he praised quietly and eventually closed the distance between their bodies to let their lips touch. The tongue slid in easily, the rope got dropped as each of them rose their hands to cup the other’s face or cheek, neck or head, whatever was in reach. They just stood there, close to each other, kissing tenderly without a care in the world.

Sanji reached around and hugged the broad muscular frame of his partner completely as he began to rub his need against his love to indicate his newly growing urge to release. He wasn’t the patient type at the receiving end of sex and he desperately needed to come soon. The continuous hump of hips against Zoro came in regular, gentle waves like an ocean would rock a ship. Zoro deepened the kiss, granted all the love Sanji anticipated so dearly and for a single moment, Law’s presence really faded from their minds. Their love covered up all surroundings. 

That however changed as Law tapped his foot against the floor. The men turned their heads slowly, their indignant eyes conveying the obvious question of _”Couldn’t you let us have that moment?”_

Where Zoro had managed to maintain most of his posture, Sanji was a complete mess. His hair looked worse than before, his eyes were dark and moist, lips were swollen and intense in colour too. The cook gave off a completely slutty ready to fuck impression. And Law felt like he wanted to do just that. He was about to move, but at the same instant Zoro shot him a venomous glare that seemed to say _Dare to and I’ll break your neck_. Breaking off and letting it be was probably a wise decision to make at this point, therefore Law stayed down. 

“Look, sweety. Our pet wants to act on his own again. I guess we should put on a leash or something.” While talking Zoro had rubbed up and down the sides of his still pruriently moving partner affectionately, the man’s focus completely back on the blond.  
Sanji who leaned against him nodded in agreement. “Yeah”, he muttered with a dark voice. “Something like that. Let’s tie him down first, hm?” His hand reached for one of Zoro’s, covered it and tried to pull it between his legs in a silent request for a hand job. But Zoro stopped the motion midway, wouldn’t let Sanji get away so easily. “Yeah, we should”, he agreed darkly.

Zoro had his eyes fixed on Law like a watchdog. His focus never faltered, not even when he kissed Sanji’s temple softly. They were putting on a show for him, Law knew. And he appreciated it because his cock was going crazy with their games. Even at the laid back display of affection Law found himself enjoying the show. All he had to do was to not get sentimental over it. 

“You do it. I’m too clumsy for this shit,” the taller murmured into the cook’s ear. The dark voice so close sent shivers down Sanji’s spine and he sighed contently. So sexy, so very very sexy!  
To show his gratitude for the lovely treatment he got from Zoro, Sanji turned towards him again, grabbed both cheeks and stared right into his eyes. “I love you”, he hissed breathlessly. His thumbs stroked the silky skin of neatly shaved jaw area and the way he looked into Zoro’s eyes resembled a man worshipping god. 

Again the gap between them closed and their lips touched. The warmth they felt as their bodies intertwined with one another sensually compared to a warm stream flowing back and forth between their embrace that directly touched their hearts. 

Law felt his heart ache at the pure and simple love before him, he tore his eyes off. That sting in his chest, the threatening warning sign of getting involved into this by his mere witnessing of the rogue passion, it made Law want to run for it. His eyes got hot, burned up and got dry first, then wet.  
He wouldn’t want to interrupt them again, however the need for pain and distraction flared up inside again. The corner of his mouth twitched, as did his eyes. The other two didn’t notice.

Their feeling each other up and holding each other continued for a little longer before Sanji made the mistake of reaching below and touching himself, completely caught up in the heat of the moment. He wanted to come with exactly that blissful feeling of reciprocity, understanding and affection. Zoro only realised that his partner was masturbating when Sanji suddenly placed his head against Zoro’s chest and the slender cook started to pant vigorously. 

In order to stop him, Zoro pushed his partner away gently. Sanji who looked up at him in confusion whined quietly. A kiss for consolation eased it up a bit, but Sanji’s hand hadn’t stopped yet. Hot and considerate fingers pried the firm grip away. “I’ll let you. Just let’s do it for him too, not only for us.”  
Not sure if he was able to handle the sudden stop of burning heat between his legs, he held onto Zoro so he could steady his stance. Every area of his body was on fire. 

When their eyes went back to Law, Sanji’s heart felt like it just got torn apart. The expression of mere pain that had found its home on Law’s features was so genuine, so honestly reflecting what the man must feel on the inside. The cook squeezed Zoro and to his surprise the also staring stronger man squeezed back.  
The couple exchanged quick looks and just when Sanji was about to ask “Can we…?”, Zoro already nodded. Law would hate them by the end of the day… 

Again Sanji parted from his partner to lift up the rope. Before he did so he turned towards Zoro once more to get a reassuring nod. First they had to finish this.  
The bending down for retrieving the rope from the floor was performed lasciviously on purpose, with his butt stretched up high for Zoro to see, for the chemise to lift up at the back just enough to reveal clear outlines of tight balls and cock still trapped in jersey. Law watched again now, wanted to see it too. But even more irked him that he still didn’t know what it was that was going to happen now _exactly_!

The short strides taken by Sanji to approach the sitting man were done quite sexy even. The hypnotising swinging of the hips, the long bare legs moving in… Honestly, this guy was a doll to begin with! Perfect, smooth, manly still, yet just so flawless and confident in everything he did! 

Law’s arms hung low right now for he’d allow Sanji to place them wherever he liked. The doll was supposed to become the puppeteer now, and Law was the toy that had to be controlled. 

The rope felt smooth on his skin, it wasn’t silk but definitely no cheap polyester shit either. What happened behind his back, Law couldn’t tell. Only the gentle rustling of fabric against fabric and the sound of friction when rope got pulled through loops resonated through the room. Law felt his wrist grabbed and lead into position, felt them connect to cool wood, then the soft room tempered rope inched in to fixate the limb in place. It was a thrilling ordeal. To not see what was going on was an arousing thing to happen and Law stared up at the ceiling, eyes staring at nothing while the pressure of his ties increased drastically with each pull. 

_Now pull it tighter, bruise my arms and cut off all blood! Make it tingle, grant me this one wish!_ That’s what he wanted to say, but should he really beg for getting his blood stream cut off though? Sanji most likely wouldn’t do that, but it would start hurting better.

Right now the blond had disappeared behind the stool and secured him there, with the rope apparently looped through the chair’s legs and the hands worked into those loops to keep them there. Law honestly couldn’t follow the movements done behind him, they were fast and expertly. In the end he couldn’t eve help but smirk at the thought of how Sanji was tying up the huge Zoro for practice and kink to and make him scream all night long. Oh how much he’d crave to experience that right now! 

The rope tightened one last time and it was only then that Law realised that he couldn’t move his legs anymore either. Apparently Zoro had noticed his spacing out for he gave him that superior smirk that said _Surprise, bitch_. 

When he was completely done, Sanji got back up from his knees, brushed imaginary dust of his hands and turned back towards Zoro for another kiss. The wooden couch table with the marble inlay right in front of the captured victim offered the perfect stage for further play. 

Law grunted as they had their hands all over themselves just like before. Why was that? Wasn’t Law the one who was supposed to be the centre of all attention? That was what he came here for after all and what he had gotten so far whenever he had shown up without exception. Were these two starting to lose interest? Then they could have slammed the door shut instead of allowing him into their personal space. 

What he felt was without a doubt pure jealousy! He was the one, he wanted to get wrecked! Why was he even here when he got plainly ignored during the whole time?! Getting teased and stalled in favour of his masochistic trait was all well and good, but there had to be drawn a line. All he could do was watch and watch and watch again! Maybe he should just break free and get straight out of this fucking door and jerk off at the next best hidden space to rid of lust before going home and fucking himself senseless with a toy. These two frustrated him like never before.

The first tug at the restraints proved that they were damn well tied. Not even a budge and the position was uncomfortable enough so he couldn’t muster a lot of strength either. So apparently there was no other choice… He had to go with the fucking flow. 

Sanji was already placed on the table when Law’s attention returned to the males in front of him, the blond’s back flat against the cold surface that was only divided from the flesh by the uselessly thin chemise. Sanji looked up at Law with lustful eyes and smirked wickedly. “He’s going to fuck me so good right now, don’t you think?” His voice was raspy, anticipating and Law just huffed. Yeah, most likely Zoro would do that now. In the middle of the living room, on the very table they used to place snacks on or to put the newspapers and TV program on along with the remotes . The same table they used for putting their feet on top when they were alone. 

A sensual cry interrupted Law’s sarcastic thoughts and he focused back on Sanji. No matter how pissed he was that it wasn’t _him_ who was pressed onto the hard, cold table, he had to admit that this scene unfolding looked utterly fantastic!  
Sanji’s nipples got stroked simultaneously and oh, how Law was a nipple slut himself when he was aroused. Sanji couldn’t take the rough treatment there, but oh yes, Law could take so much! The more it hurt, the stronger was the fire enlightening his very soul! He could feel his nipples throb at the mere thoughts, could feel the craving and the urge to beg to finally let him join in!  
That wouldn’t happen anytime soon though. They had tied him just a minute ago, none would free him already. Hopefully this was part of their game too and they’d finally include him actively or he’d get crazy from frustration!

The chemise was still closed and Law had a good view from their heads down in a clear line. The nipples poked out through the fabric and the constant pinching and stroking wrinkled the cotton layer around. The legs between which Zoro was settled to have the best access jolted occasionally and all Law could think of was how cute it was, what a pleasure it must be to tame and enjoy a man of such great responsiveness. If only he could, he would snatch that blond man away and break him, have him fucked all day, all night ‘til it was all too much! 

Sanji’s hips rolled up to gain some friction that finally wasn’t denied anymore. The cold stone hurt his spine but there was no room for objection. As if he’d complain in such a joyful situation as this! He was a grown man for fuck’s sake, he could take this much!

The way one button got opened without Sanji’s notice thrilled the spectator. If it were him in this position and he’d wear a chemise that would get opened without him realising, it would get him off in an instant! And just like he had expected, Sanji jolted upwards with a cry of surprise as fingers intruded the newly opened gap in the protecting shell of Sanji’s shirt. A dark laugh was emitted by Zoro that wasn’t to mock, rather to express his triumphant feeling that he managed to surprise his lover still after all these years. And Law caught himself wishing for the same. He wanted that surprise, that thrill as well!

_He wanted to swap places and experience the love…_

Sanji jolted again and wriggled around underneath his partner. The blond was probably overwhelmed by the intense sensation of direct touch. Law could relate, if someone would rip his shirt off and give his nipples a good treatment, he’d certainly lose it too. 

Zoro kept him in place and rubbed his hips against Sanji’s to heighten the thrill. Zoro began to sweat gradually, also about to drown in the vast sea of lust and passion. Nothing held a greater meaning than pushing Sanji over the edge of sanity. Law should see what they were capable of doing. Law longed for it as well.

Button after button loosened thanks to Zoro’s expertly shifting fingers that unclad the pale skin. Next time Zoro touched, it was on feverishly burning bare skin and Sanji whose eyes were closed in joy exclaimed a yell of lust that fiercely hit Zoro’s and Law’s mind simultaneously and let them feel the blood scud south. 

“Touch more… Zoro… more!” His hips moved in desperation and he clung to his partner’s shoulders frantically so he’d have him close. His nails ripped the skin open, yet all Zoro did was smirk. “More… where?”, he muttered and a hand broke lose to race downwards. His head fell back and Law had a perfect view of the slack Sanji’s reddened skin and the loosely gaping mouth that spilled sighs and moans on end. He could see the nipples perk up and being left untouched and he couldn’t understand. Why didn’t Zoro keep touching them? Why did he allow Sanji to jerk off now? Why was it that Sanji hadn’t pulled down the briefs and freed his cock to stroke it so Law could watch? Why was it happening hidden by the jersey still? 

He shifted and became fidgety. Law wanted to masturbate to that sight, he had to quench the lust gathering between his legs! This visual stimulation was too much to take!  
Another tug at the restraints reminded him – touching himself was prohibited. This was their way of playing this game. That was why. The show was edging him!

When his voice pitched and the heated body began to alter between violent arch and curl in tension, Law felt like the orgasm Sanji was about to experience would be contagious. If Sanji came, so would Law, just by watching, just by being exposed to the perfect view of plain and sincere climax. 

Law’s mouth gaped as well for a better access of breath and the constant unconscious try of pushing his hips gave off clearly that the man was consumed by the show right now. _Time to intensify._

Zoro ripped away the pleasuring hand between his partner’s legs, felt intoxicated by the cry of need that resulted in the action and instinctively slapped Sanji’s chest with the harsh bark of “Good boys don’t cum without permission!”

Where Sanji’s breath faltered and almost stopped, Law moaned out loud as if to agree. He was so turned on, he couldn’t distinguish between insanity and reality anymore. Everything tipped over. Was he dreaming? Was he imagining things? 

Sanji wasn’t any better. His whole frame trembled with excitement and moving without the other’s help wasn’t possible anymore. He allowed his weak limbs to be guided into a new position, accepted all the plans Zoro had with him without knowing about them. Sanji’s trust was all Zoro needed. Again their trust was mutual. 

Facing Law and kneeling on the table, a good height for Law to have a fine look at everything, Sanji felt exposed. Embarrassment was faintly evident in his heart as Zoro grabbed the arms and spread them, opening Sanji’s body for display. The red imprint of the slap across the chest was still present and the way the chemise hung open and from one shoulder sloppily let Law think of Sanji like a sloppy bitch even more. But when his eyes dropped to have a view on the huge tent in the jersey, Sanji averted his gaze in shame. Law bit his bottom lip in return, smirking dirtily. 

Zoro hummed at the reactions and he kissed Sanji’s neck from right behind, nibbled sweetly at the thin skin and made him mewl. He locked eyes with Law and the challenging look was especially thrilling to him. “You wanna see his cock, don’t you?”, he murmured against Sanji’s ear, loud enough for Law to overhear it too. Sanji’s shaky breath faltered at the blissful sensation of his ear getting filled with such vulgar context and he slackened against his partner. _What a pretty doll he is_ , Law thought at the view as he nodded slowly. “Yeah… Show him to me…” 

At that Law swore he had seen a smirk tug at Sanji’s lips. That motherfucker liked to get shown off!  
Zoro let his hands roam over the pale chest and the passive man’s muscles twitched and showed beneath the skin in sweet tension. The thumbs and index fingers inched closer to the cook’s nipples and Law’s tight pants were close to burst as he could only see, but not hear a new order spoken directly into Sanji’s ear. 

The hoarse and raspy “Yes” from the blond set Law’s mind off again, made him want to yell _Call him Master, you son of a bitch! He’s in charge for fuck’s sake, show some godforsaken gratitude!_

His trail of thoughts scattered all over the place as Sanji’s hands sank down. Towards the hem of the briefs. _Yes, yes fuck yes do this! Show me, show me, let me see what it looks like!_

The fingers jolted, looked like they cramped as Sanji let out a new cry. The whole body began to writhe in Zoro’s tight imprisoning grip and Law could easily see why. Zoro had started assaulting the dark nipples again. That had presumably wiped away all of Sanji’s concentration to fulfil the given task.  
“What’s wrong?” The sudden dark voice at Sanji’s ear elicited another crying gasp from his throat and he panted so fast it reminded Law of excessive hyperventilation. Sanji jolted again, helpless, absolutely fallen into the hands of lust. Zoro chuckled right into his ear and the mix of moans and cries continued. “I thought, you’d show him now. Your pretty cock, drenched in sweat and precum. Hard and red, stiff and sexy…”  
The blond gasped again, tried to escape the constricting grip of his captor without victory. He was at his mercy and there was nothing left that allowed him to think clearly anymore. He had handed over everything, had allowed his sanity to detach for the sake of this. The unconsciously happening curling got prevented and controlled perfectly by Zoro’s tight grip. 

“Show him”, Zoro repeated the order patiently. The nipples got an encouraging tweak and Sanji arched this time, sweat protruding from his pores as he screamed uncontrollably. The fingers still hovered over the hem of his briefs, already there to just grab and pull, but it didn’t happen. The breathless man just leaned against Zoro and panted, tried to focus on his task but couldn’t. 

All Law could do was to stare at the show. What he saw was beyond his wildest dreams. Not once had he seen someone go this crazy. Envy nagged at the back of his mind, but the demons of lust stroked and licked all over his body, more prominent in keeping the inner fire going than the little envy that could destroy it all. 

Zoro tried to make eye contact with Law. As the other didn’t respond and just stared at Sanji, that was satisfying as well. Then he would keep messing with Sanji if that had such a great impact on their guest. 

“You don’t wanna?”, he asked in a mocking tone spoken against his neck. The hot breath had gotten the skin moist already and everything felt sloppy and disgusting in such an erotic way it couldn’t be anything but sin. “Wanna show him how well you cum from your nipples instead?”

“F… …nngh… Fuuuuuuuck!”, Sanji roared out at the frustration gathering and becoming too much. His heart couldn’t handle it, it would give in any second! “Lemme cum!”, was the only slurred begging Sanji could muster. And it gave Zoro a wicked idea. He’d make Law do the most wicked things tonight. 

“Yeah… you can, sweety. Good boys can cum all they like.” He let his palms shift and massaged the muscular chest. “Let’s show him how well you cum from your tits, hm?” Zoro licked up the side of the neck, followed the thick throbbing vein there before he snuggled close to the ear and dipped his tongue in. At the same time he squeezed down onto the nipples again and Sanji’s whole body convulsed. “H..ee…. i..sh… wa…chin…”

Zoro laughed breathlessly as he had to prevent himself from undressing and fucking Sanji raw right then and there. “Yeah babe.. He’s watching. Show him. Let him see.”  
“He… wa..watching…”, Sanji repeated again somewhat louder and the other approved with a deep hum. “Yeah babe. He is. He’s watching.” 

Law licked his lips and leaned forward expectantly. Could it be that Sanji was a slightly masochistic exhibitionist? 

Sanji seemed to try and repeat the words again, but all that came out were breathlessly stammered fragments and syllables, all mixed together to incoherent blabbering.

Law couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer. 

“Cum for us.” 

The powerfully haunting command burst all walls of reluctance.  
Sanji struggled violently against Zoro’s grip that never slipped despite the drench of sweat they were covered in. His head was tilted back before he threw it forward in a loud cry. Drool dripped from his lips and all muscles delineated flawlessly against his skin.  
He convulsed clearly against Zoro, once, twice… He seemed to slacken. Another delayed jolt. Law licked his lips. Stunning aftershocks seemed to wreck that body. 

When the worst seemed to be over, Zoro kissed his lover’s temple tenderly and guided him down onto the table to lie down for some well-deserved rest. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and covered him with it sloppily before he also reached to fetch some tissues. 

With the view all blocked by the blanket, Zoro sat before his lover now, reached beneath the blanket and up the legs to get hold of the briefs his partner still wore, then tugged on them to pull them down. The fabric felt moist in his fingers as he did so and Sanji mewled at the odious feeling.  
Zoro set them aside and onto the table unceremoniously. Then he wiped the blond under the protective vision shield that was the blanket for some cleaning. Sanji twitched here and there. The man had his eyes halfway open, he witnessed everything that happened and was so grateful that Zoro did all this for him. The dreamy look expressed the utter content the cook must feel right now. 

When Sanji seemed to be clean enough, Zoro handled his body expertly by pulling it up and wrapping him into the blanket completely before he lifted his man up to place him on the couch. “Join back in when you feel ready. Take your time.” 

The blond wanted to cup Zoro’s cheek and smile up and agree, but his arms were captured within the wrap. The wish for a kiss was read in Sanji’s eyes apparently, because Zoro leaned in to give him what was probably the most tender kiss in the entire universe. Why did he love that man so much? 

As soon as they parted, Zoro shot Law a firm look. “Alright. That didn’t go quite as planned, but I have a new ace.” He smirked down at Law as he got up and approached in a predatory manner. “You wanna get fucked, you slut? That’s it?” 

Shit, Zoro knew way too well just how insane the dirty talk drove him. Law licked his lips expectantly and narrowed his eyes to shoot him a fuelling glance. “Yeah… gimme your worst.” With that the smirk on Zoro’s lips widened. “That’s a promise”, the man replied promiscuously and retrieved the cum soaked black briefs. “Show me what an undignified slut you are.” With that he stepped behind Law’s chair and hovered over him. “Usually Sanji’s the tease of us. Let’s see what I learned from him, shall we?” 

Before Law could ask, the cooled off wet cloth that had clad the cook’s hips a minute ago got pressed right into Law’s face without a warning. The disgusting fluids smeared all over Law’s face and his first impulse was to be outrageously engrossed by the cooling substance plainly smudging everywhere. This was degrading on a whole new level! He tried to turn his head away, tried to avoid further contact, but Zoro persistently pressed it down and all over Law’s features. The longer it lasted, the more intoxicated Law felt himself become with everything. First of all, there was that smell. This was Sanji’s. Sanji’s spunk, this was Sanji all over his face!

As the fighting subsided and Zoro recognised acceptance and even want, he pulled back just slightly. “You like that, filthy whore?”, he enquired with an outclassing voice. Law was dizzy from the action. He could feel the sperm stick to his skin, could feel the thick texture dry against it and he could also taste it against his lips. It was bitter, but not too much. It mixed with something else, a certain flavour that reminded him of raw manliness. The nod of agreement happened without thinking. Zoro turned the briefs so the most tainted parts showed. 

Law gazed at it dreamily. Then he looked up at Zoro with an evenly glorifying expression. The standing male was waiting for something, seemed to be expecting something from Law, but he didn’t utter it. Apparently he wanted Law to find out what he was supposed to do by himself. Usually Law would be able to guess, but right now he definitely wasn’t. His head was feeling fuzzy. He felt dumb and hollow. But the smell invading his nostrils invited him to inch in. Then there were the restraints, holding him in place. He looked up again, open, vulnerable, expectantly. Whatever order it was that Zoro wanted to give, Law would have it all! 

Then the briefs in his hands started to move. Law had his gaze fixed back down at them as it wandered from left to right and back to left, back and forth all the time, capturing Law’s attention to the fullest. “Lick them clean”, was the quiet but absolute order Zoro murmured.  
Law who had followed the motion with his eyes all the while just whispered a delighted “Yes.”

Sanji watched contently as Law followed the command so well. Sure Zoro could have gotten more out of it with a little bit more patience, thought and creativity, yet he was proud of his partner that he had managed Law to become obedient. He’d praise him for that later. 

The briefs got shoved a bit closer to Law’s face and the black haired male let his eyes slip shut as they were within reach. He took another deep breath. That smell could get him high all the time!  
When his lips parted just slightly to let the tip of his tongue peep out, he couldn’t help but clench and unclench his fingers in excitement. Then he hesitated. His pride was in the way, but it resonated in his head and tried to make sure that he really wanted Zoro to see him step so low. Was it adequate to compromise oneself this much? 

Law’s eyelids lifted slowly and he gave Zoro a questioning look that startled the standing man. Zoro wasn’t capable of comprehending what that look was meant to say and it wavered his confidence there for a second. Sanji might have known, but his boyfriend rested on the couch. 

The man bit his bottom lip. “The way we’ll look at you won’t change” was all he could think of. Sanji seemed pleased with that. So was Law. The quiet hum from the man resonated and with his focus turned back to the piece of tainted cloth he opened his mouth again and stretched his tongue as far as he could to give it the first reluctant lick. 

_Fuck adequate, I’m a toy! I’m vile, I’m worthless, I’m the lowest of them all!_

“Come on. Perverts like you can do better than that.” Zoro pushed the fabric further towards Law’s face and probably had no idea how well the action harmonised with Law’s newly reviving desire for condescending treatment. The tied man welcomed it like a treat! He dug in hastily, licked and sucked at it to get it all out, to get it all into his system!

Law thought back at several porn videos he had watched so far and remembered one particular containing a man giving head to a woman. Those were just pants, but it sure did feel like eating out a girl, just with a manlier taste. Everything was damp and slick.

He wanted to reach up, wanted to touch Zoro’s hand to keep it in place, to steady himself so he could dig in further, but couldn’t get his hand away. How was this so frustrating?! 

Zoro let him have that pleasure for as long as he liked. Law looked so caught up in his actions, it reminded Zoro of a child sucking on its thumb to calm itself. It did seem to have a consoling effect on Law for the man was acting all peaceful all of a sudden. 

At the shifting of fabric next to the two, both their heads turned curiously, Law looking a bit disappointed at the distraction. Sanji ran a hand through the black hair and smiled. Then he looked over to his partner, stepped in to kiss him and reached between them at the same time to fetch the black fabric. “My my, you two. It’s been four minutes. That thing can’t possibly have anything left on it now.” He let go of Law and looked down on him. “Don’t worry, we’ll have that stuffed up your filthy mouth again in no time, but I think it’s time for a little change first.” Sanji’s hand reached for the bulge between Law’s legs and gripped him tightly, kissed the confined man’s ear tenderly and moaned “Since you seem to want to come so bad, you little slut.” 

The mere touch was enough for Law’s will to break, but the sentence spoken right to his ear felt like those words had fucked his brain! His hips shifted again and he tried to push up and into the firm grip, but Sanji just smirked and gave the crotch a slap that’d put him back into place. Zoro swallowed. Yeah, Sanji was a fucking badass dom if he liked. Time to lean back and watch the show. 

Law was utterly shaken by the action and cried out, tried to push his hips up further, tried to rut the air, anything, something! _Slap me, disgrace me, fist my hair and tug it hard, put me in my place! I’m a whore! Prove me I’m a whore!_

The black briefs got balled up and pressed to Law’s nose to force the scent back on him. “If you want something that tastes like my cock, then why don’t you beg for the original? I’d gladly choke you with it!” 

“Yeah, he does that real good”, Zoro interfered quietly and Sanji turned for a second to smirk back at his boyfriend. Oh yes, Zoro definitely knew what he was talking about. He had taken Zoro’s breath more than just once by nonchalantly shoving this thing down his throat and it never failed to leave him breathless and so _full_! Those memories were sweet, but the look returned to Law as fast as it had left him. He couldn’t help but keep smirking at the sight of where Law had his eyes focused right now. “You’ve wanted to see it so bad, haven’t you? It’s a pity it’s flaccid right now, but I bet you can change that in no time.” 

He pulled back the briefs and shook them out to fluff up from the way he’d balled them up before. Then he stepped back into them effortlessly and pulled them up. A disgusted shudder wrecked his body for a moment as he felt the cold damp cotton jersey cling to his skin tightly. Zoro chuckled, Law just watched with a pokerface that hid his pounding awe. Sanji always felt like a total pervert when he did something he knew was vile, but that was also something he enjoyed. Usually he did things like that only when he was alone though. At this point he’d prefer to cover it up as something he did to give Law a kick, not for his own sake, but Zoro knew better than that. And he didn’t judge. Nothing was wrong if all involved parties enjoyed it. Besides that, he could imagine worse than wearing underwear that was soaked in a mix of cum and spit. 

Slowly Sanji began to sway his hips. “Tell me what you want.”  
Law huffed. What could he want beside release? “Untie me.”  
“No can do”, Sanji replied flatly with a smirk and sat down on Law’s lap. The raven haired gulped heavily. He could feel Sanji’s hips so close, felt them hovering over where he wanted them to be. “Ride me!”, he gasped instead but all Sanji did was to click his tongue. “Chance neglected, wish denied.” 

Law growled at that answer and glared up at him. “Ride me, motherfucker!”, he roared impatiently and yanked at his restraints again. Zoro gave him a look of disapproval, but furthermore he kept leaning back to enjoy the show. Sanji clicked his tongue again displeased, smiled sweetly and let his hands run up into Law’s hair. He did it so gently that Law got scared he might get the lovey dovey shit that he despised so much, but that very second he had dreaded it, Sanji’s expression changed abruptly, fingers of one hand tightened violently and he gave the black locks a sharp tug.  
“Zoro. Get the cock ring out. He’s gonna have a long night.” 

Law’s eyes widened at that statement. He could see the cold in Sanji’s eyes and gulped. That hadn’t been his intention to happen. Sanji inched in and stopped right in front of Law’s face, their lips almost touching. Law’s heart was about to stop at the invasion of his personal space. Too close! So close they could kiss! He wanted to back away, wanted to give Sanji another fucking slap to get him off, but all the relentless fight against his restrains didn’t work. Instead he felt the skin of his wrist tear open at the continuous shatterpated tugging. The heart rate increased rapidly. Sanji wasn’t backing off! He could feel the other’s breath on his lips! Too close! _Too close!!!_

Sanji watched him amused as the bound man tried to free himself so pathetically. Law was so easy to manipulate if he was at someone else’s mercy. The blond took hold of Law’s chin and forced his head up a little bit, strained the man into an uncomfortable position to reinforce his display of control. The way Law’s eyes narrowed by instinct drove Sanji wild in a wicked way and the smirk that adorned his face was something that influenced Law’s level of lust just as much. _Sadistic_ was a term befitting that expression. The feeling of utter domination closed in, cornered him and would soon break his mind completely and he’d become an animal driven by nothing but pure basic needs. This was tonight’s fate. He’d become their bitch!

From the corner of his eyes Law was able to notice Zoro shifting, getting up and leaving the room. Realisation hit the man in a jiffy. He was going to actually get that fucking cock ring! At that cognizance Law shook his head in panic. No. No! He wanted to come, he had come here for fun! This was getting out of hand! …this had gotten out of hand long since! 

Sanji tightened the grip, closed the shallow gap between them and bit Law’s bottom lip playfully, tugged at the flesh caught between his teeth and hummed. “You could have had it your way, darling”, he hissed venomously as he let go of the lip. “But you see, I don’t go well with insults.” 

At the edge of hysteria, Law got struck by the intuitive compulsion to defend himself and tried to let his head lash forward with the genuine intent to bite Sanji wherever he might be able to get to him. Piercing pain shot through his skull as the force for his attack got all swallowed up by the fist tightly clenching his hair. Law hissed out in pain and gave the rope another rapid yank for another aimless attempt for escape. The growl resonating from Sanji’s throat let his blood run cold one more time that night. “Hurt me one more fucking time, and I won’t keep you on edge for tonight, but for two fucking days straight! Got me, bitch?!”

Law’s eyes rolled back at the erotic threat and the involuntary moan emitted by him was astoundingly loud on top of the lewd physical reaction. Well, that hadn’t been exactly what Sanji had tried to achieve, but it probably meant that their game was still on. And that was a good thing. As long as Law was on edge he could keep going, could push him further and further to drive him slowly into admission. Oh yes, Sanji would throw him down the abyss of lust without mercy tonight and he’d capture Law’s very soul and make him his. He’d drive that denial for love and affection out of Law’s system once and for all. 

Sanji gave another yank and Law released a pathetic yell that stroked Sanji’s ego pretty well. He did seem to perform a good job here. “I asked: Got me, bitch?! Answer when you get a question from your _Master_!”

“Scratch me, please!”, Law exclaimed in return, totally lost in his own world that consisted mostly of his need for pain. He panted heavily and licked his lips, gasped, huffed, almost choked on his own saliva that gathered in his mouth like crazy and then swallowed before adding a breathless “Please! A…and keep t…talking! I… I love it!” 

Sanji hummed. “So honest now”, he stated in a mocking tone and let go of the hair to tousle it in a degrading manner. His fingers tensed against the neck of Law and rammed the short nails into the thin skin, ready to drag them along in order to tear the delicate layer. “Wanna cum that bad, huh?”  
Law nodded eagerly at that question and huffed a breathless “Yes…” before biting his lip. Would he really scratch him? Fuck his pride right now, he needed this. If there was even the slightest chance of escaping a whole night on edge with this sexual monster, then he would do everything that was asked from him!  
“Y...es… Sir…”, he added, just to please the blond. Sanji quirked an eyebrow in surprise. Now that was a neat reaction. Let’s see how far he could go with that. Stoked up by the title Law had used he raked the nails down the chin, jaw and throat. A happy yet shaky breath could be heard to be exhaled by Law. Sanji answered with an enchanted sigh. “Yes Sir… what?” 

“Yes Sir! I need to come! Please grant me- urgh…” He stopped talking midway because of his choking on his own words as the blond palmed his crotch again with his free hand. “Nice try, _Trafalgar_. But haven’t you forgotten something?” 

The helplessly confused look on the man’s face as well as the miserable whining revealed everything to Sanji. Law hadn’t taken anything else into consideration besides the begging. Therefore the man hadn’t learnt his lesson either. Sanji huffed and grinned. Maybe the man would learn eventually. They had a long way to go it seemed, but when he was done with him, Law would know what to do next time for sure. If there was going to be a next time after tonight that was. 

Zoro re-entered the room again and watched from afar as Law’s futile tries to rip off the ropes lead to nothing but chafed skin. Sanji watched him as curiously. It was funny how ravenous lust could easily fog the entire brain and replace it with nothing but sexual instincts. Sanji knew that feeling all too well. Once you’ve reached a certain peak, there was no going back. Only hot blooded desire!

The blond turned halfway to see his lover coming back, gave him an affectionate smile and reached his arm out into the direction his lover came from, palm facing upwards expectantly for Zoro to put the confining ring into his palm. The male approached lazily and indeed handed him a toy. As it was bigger than expected Sanji gave it a strange look and then gazed up to meet his lover’s eyes. What he had in hands was not the requested metal ring but a tight textured silicone sleeve with remote control. It ought to do the trick there, but why had Zoro taken this one instead of the simple confining one?

Sanji kept staring for a moment, waited for an explanation but as none was delivered he simply retracted the hand along with the toy and gave Law a thoughtful look. Zoro stood beside them. "Did he apologise by now?”, he asked softly. Sanji shook his head. “No. I think he doesn’t know he’s supposed to.” He sighed and kneeled down in front of him to get on eye level with their sexy hostage. Law perked up as a pair of pale hands reached for his pants, the pink sleeve ready. His heart skipped a beat. They’d really do it now?! No! “Sanji-ya! Don’t! I’m sorry!” 

Both men looked up, Zoro more in a curious way, Sanji on the other hand more surprised by the apology than anything. But he doubted the honesty behind it. “Say… _Trafalgar..._ ”, Sanji started contemplatively. “Didn’t you come here for torment and release? Why is it that now you want nothing more than to escape from it? We’re about to offer you the exact profound madness you seem to seek so bad.” 

“I… I’m at my limits… Sanji-ya… S..Sir…! You never pushed me so far… I can take a lot, but I want it fast and rough! Not _this_! Let up… Let’s fuck. That’s all I want.” His voice was trembling, breathless and hot. Both could tell that Law was at the brink of sanity. They exchanged suggestive looks. 

Zoro just shrugged as the eyes of his lover tried to find an answer by looking at him. He didn’t care about what they were going to do with Law, he had his fun either way. Sanji on the other hand tended to be picky in dealing with certain things, therefore he wanted Sanji to be the one making the final decisions.

“You don’t even know what you’re sorry for, are you?”, Sanji demanded deliberately. And all Law did was to avert his eyes with a cold dreading lump collecting in his throat. Guilt was written all over his face. That was all it took for the cook to understand. What a socially incompetent man Law was, it was horrible. 

Law looked up at Sanji so hopeful when the blond let the hands rest on his thigh and inched up. Ever begging _Yes yes yes!_ resonated within Law’s head with nothing but hope for touch, for friction, for release! His lips even formed the hushed word “Please” as Sanji began to rub the loins in circles to stoke the blazing fire. In the end all his hopes got shattered by the simple motion of a shaking head. Not ever had the gentle left to right swaying of blond hair looked so threatening. The kind eyes that met Law’s gaze held so much compassion that Law felt like he was going to vomit at any given second. He hated that look! What he wanted was hate! Hate and pain! 

Sanji began to move up in front of him elegantly and Zoro moaned on the spot. He understood right away what a lucky bastard Law was right now!  
Law however couldn’t quite follow there. Not until Sanji bent down and moved in to press his chest to the tied man’s face. The scent of sweat ascended from the pale body and slowly Law began to comprehend. This was another step of giving him visual stimulation. The mere realisation induced massive salivation. The ever pounding heart would eventually break Law’s ribcage, he was sure about that! 

The moment Law had tried to lick the naked torso presented in front of him absentmindedly, it was drawn away again just in time and Sanji smiled such a charming, teasing smile, Law had to gulp thickly. Next thing he saw was how Sanji sat back onto the edge of the table in front of him and splayed out his legs so wide it left the black haired breathless. Strong legs held up in the air bespoke of intense training for they were so muscular, so strong yet lean! Those legs might as well belong to a top notch stripper. They were perfect, sexy, gorgeous and so unbelievably attractive!

The thick flesh of manliness trapped between the long suggestively sprawled out limbs was in plain sight, clad in darn black jersey still but with the newly arising swell evident. And if that wasn’t enough Sanji began to sensually stroke himself with his flat palm and bit his bottom lip teasingly while watching Law. As the process lasted, Sanji threw his head back, hair sent flying so sexily and _fuck_ that moan was world class tease! 

_Oh fuck yes… Do that again! Stroke it harder, then come here and ride me ‘til I cry!_

All in all, that was exactly what Law wanted to see, what he wanted to do! He wanted to touch, wanted to stroke, wanted to witness Sanji fap his cock like a bloody fucking porn star! 

Sanji absolutely relished the way Law was observing him in such an enthusiastic manner. The blond loved getting watched beyond comprehension and Law did exactly that! He worshipped him with his eyes, undressed him with that desperate look, could practically _feel_ Law’s imagination ripping off those disturbing black briefs. 

The man shifted again, threw his head back once more, emitted another guttural moan and dipped his fingers beyond the hem of underwear to find the moist tip waiting right beneath. 

“Yeah, keep going…” Law bit his tongue. He had said that out aloud rather than keeping those thoughts confined within the safe space of his head where nobody would ever judge. But to his surprise, Sanji moaned even louder and gave the fabric a little tug, just enough to reveal the ravenously desired tip for Law to cast a quick glance. 

His mind twisted. The confined man yanked at the rope again, _needed_ to bolt forward to fall right between those legs to give this most handsome fucker the fucking best blowjob in the whole world! A scene of him throwing the blond back onto the table violently unfolded within his head and he imagined himself pressing a willing Sanji’s legs apart, depicted him wanton, needy as he’d lick up this thick manliness and taste it like top rated cuisine. 

Ah, he wanted to have him in his mouth so bad, wanted the delicious flavour to unfold, to unfurl and develop in his mouth. He wanted it to stick to his mucosa, to his tongue, craved for it to linger. And he’d compliment Sanji unceasingly just how much of an exquisite experience he was. 

Back to reality, Law couldn’t even begin to comprehend how a man of this calibre was willing to spend his time with scum like Law. The way this hand stroked the shaft beneath the jersey belonged to a fucking expert! 

Next time Sanji shot him a glance he could feel himself freezing up as he stared right back, captivated by eyes that tried to explore the bottom of his soul. When the blond leaned forward, Law felt the impulse to do the same, couldn’t though, moaned, whined and returned the glance with vigour, begged with nothing but those eyes to _Untie me, let me hold you, let me suck that gorgeous cock for you! Allow me to do you ‘til you choke on my skills. Let me wreck you, Sanji-ya…_

Occupied by the intense stare directed at him, Sanji almost missed the twitch and shift of muscles in Law’s arms, indicating his newly found motivation for breaking free. Yet he did recognise them eventually and licked his lips eagerly. Responsive bottoms were the best of all.  
He pulled in the legs and shifted them to the left side of his body, pushed himself up into a kneeling position before slowly, sensually getting up. The standing man on the table towered over Law, looked down on him with this particular _You’re so much lower than me, you slut_ -look and the contre-jour frame Law was able to see really did make Sanji seem like a fucking deity of pleasure! 

It was captivating how those amazingly long legs moved to approach Law with those elegant and swift strides that had such an astounding erotic effect. This wasn’t walking anymore, this was performing magic! He watched every detail, saw the muscles do their work with every move.

The condemnable, yet shameless words _Come here and step on my cock again!_ crossed Law’s mind as the excitement rose with Sanji’s steady closing in. Much more of filthy begging shot through his perverted skull and if he could, he’d utter them all, would let the men hear everything he wanted, but he knew he couldn’t. …rather shouldn’t. They would judge.

Distracted again by the blond who had come to a halt before the man, Law just stared up hungrily. First he scanned the features of Sanji’s face for anything that’d give away any plans, then his flagrant eyes dropped their focus to have a good view at the tight black briefs. The scent that had been forced into his face prior was still present, was still strong! He wanted it again!  
Another tug at the rope and Sanji granted one hand in his hair. Though the sensation was comfortable and warm, it also thrilled him, made him feel like electricity was running along the skin for the mere purpose of electrocuting the insides of his head. Welcoming the touch nevertheless he leaned into it and sighed. Shit, how low could one sink that even the skull became an erogenous zone?

You wanna masturbate, don’t you, darling?”, Sanji sung sweetly and by that interrupted Law’s trail of already dispersed thoughts. In all honesty, _yes_ , he wanted to! However there was still more he wanted even more! The need to suck that delicious cock was one thing to begin with and far from the last he could think of. 

As the answer left Sanji waiting, the cook dropped in Law’s lap unceremoniously. The caught off guard Law’s head fell back with a breathless cry of desperation. He couldn’t move enough to rub himself against Sanji and he couldn’t muster enough sanity to beg for it.  
What had he wanted a second ago? Did it matter? He wanted sex, rough, hungry, hot and steamy sex! A fuck! A ride! Anything!

Sanji merely chuckled at the sight and murmured “I can imagine. You’re all pent up, need the friction.” His hand moved to run through Law’s thick hair and the touched man just closed his eyes and panted open mouthed. “I can imagine”, Sanji added smoothly. “You must feel so desperate by now, you poor boy.” He let his hips slam directly into Law’s crotch and he could feel the entire body beneath him convulse, could hear him moan so loud it was almost brutal to the ear. There, the cook kept moving, kept rubbing mercilessly. Finally! Law’s whole tense body fought the confinement just to force his pelvis up against the man on top to meet the cock. 

“Yeah, I can imagine it so well”, Sanji whispered insightfully and retreated just enough to deny the body contact where it was required most. Law clenched his fingers to fists and released a deep howling scream. The frustration devoured him from within!

“All you can think about is just _cock, cock, cock_! When will we finally touch it, when will we finally shove it up your ass? That’s it, right?” He licked his lips and leaned in, hovered before the other’s lips, tested the waters. 

Law’s diligent nods conjured a smile on the blond’s face and he smirked. One foot got up onto the seating area of the chair, got slammed right between the forced apart legs of the black haired man and Law _moaned_ , god it was so loud and passionate. The perfect tone to stroke Sanji’s ego.  
Instead of inching in however, Sanji stepped up, rose to bring his clothed hips on eye level with Law’s mouth. 

All Law wanted right now was to slam his head against somewhere fucking hard to knock himself out, because his senses would no longer last at the constant stimulation. The smell, for fuck’s sake, _the smell_ he was allowed to breathe in was so manly, was so hot and prominent! And then it happened. 

Sanji hooked two fingers in the hem of his briefs and _pulled_. 

Glistening meat sprang free, stiff and rich. The unravelled beauty held an even stronger scent and _shit_ , every single breath he took turned out to be a wanton moan! Nothing had ever pleased Sanji so intensely before. This was by far the strongest reaction he had ever gotten from a bottom at the sight of his manhood.  
Lean fingers moved down to grip the base of this top quality meat rod and Law felt himself drool as it was shifted to point at his face. All words, all thoughts vanished. All he could see was the rich colour, the potent stiffness and the handsome slightly bowed shape. 

An impact wrecked him like another lightning strike and he emitted another helpless scream. That fucker had slapped him with his cock!  
Law couldn’t believe it! What kind of man would disgrace scum like him on such a low level?! And why had it only been once?!

“Another time, Sir… Please…”, he moaned, completely lost, completely detached from this world yet again and damn, Sanji delivered. Hot, moist, intense and the sound of getting slapped with a fucking cock! It resonated so lewdly, reminded Law of ugliest things and right now he was one of those ugliest things! He was the one getting it in his face! 

Sanji moved his hips in, smoothed his whole abdomen against the confined man and rubbed his genitals all up to closest view. Law’s eyes rolled back. Focus was impossible, his senses had tipped into overdrive as the mere fragrance was enough to knock him out. Let alone the hardness moving all over his face, rubbing against his lips, his nose, along his cheeks and then down again. With no control whatsoever he was at the mercy of his torturer and he wouldn’t want it any other way. The movements were so slow and sensual, just at the right speed to give him enough space to lose it all. 

As the hips retreated just a tad, the whole heat of the abdomen disappeared and it felt almost cold without the perfection. His eyes regained focus after some seconds and he could see the tip pointing towards him again. At the elegantly shaped line of the urethra, a thick pearl had collected. Without thinking his mouth fell open invitingly. Eased into the situation by that, Sanji followed the instinctive urge to close in but stopped himself from entering. First he pressed that smooth tip against slightly chafed lips and began to spread his preejaculate on these very lips. 

To Law it was like heaven. The softness of the tip pressed against him so firmly, left behind that particular taste he used to get high at. His tongue showed up to try and scavenge a swift feel of the tip, but it was denied. Sanji’s finger hooked into his mouth and forced it open. Even though Law followed suit, he felt invaded. The fingers had just appeared, had invited themselves easily and had proven once more that Sanji could do everything he wanted because he had the fucking cogency!

Law’s tongue tried to smooth the fingers at the corner of his mouth, yet they shifted at the attempt, pressed in further and forced the tongue down. Law couldn’t close his jaw, couldn’t pull back or avert his gaze. He was at Sanji’s mercy, and _fuck_ did that work him up and tighten his pants further and further!

And suddenly the cock was in. His whole throat was spread apart and just so _full_ that Law couldn’t breathe. Wouldn’t he have such an expert control over his gag reflex, he might have thrown up right on top of himself because Sanji had given him no fucking time to adapt! But they knew him well enough to know how deep he could take things in. With his upper mouth as well as with the greedy bottom hole.

When the fingers had been retracted, Law hadn’t even realised it. The eat had been in so fast that he hadn’t noticed at all. 

A yell around the thickness caused Sanji to moan and Law tugged at the restraints mercilessly, yanked like crazy. Sanji had stepped right between his legs again, teased him, hurt him _so perfectly_ , choked him on top of that and this was all it took. One minute at best and Law would peak and faint. His hips practically fought against the foot for more, the chair shook with the brute force he used and Sanji clicked his tongue. He caressed the black hair, then took hold of it with a fine clench of fingers and pulled off. 

Law’s mewl was heartbreaking. He couldn’t do that! He felt so cold, left, empty! “Sanji-ya!" was all he could exclaim, desperate, broken, shaky and so very breathless. Sanji did lean down to face him again, feeling more secure at the stance on the floor rather than on the chair only with little support. He caressed the rough cheek and leaned in to give the dried sperm there a curious lick. Yeah, this was deliciously disgusting!

His hands ran up and down Law’s thigh as he tried to shush him. His face was close, close enough to kiss. One hand returned to reach for the black hair to grab it just in case Law decided to try and bite again. He had no idea how far Law was from trying to fight anything at this point. As there was no resistance, Sanji let his face glide next to Law’s neck where he began to kiss him sensually. One second passed, two passed, the clock kept ticking away and Law just wasn’t able to comprehend what this amazing feeling along his throat was that seemed so soft and loving. All he could feel was how good it was, how much his soul craved and accepted the sensation of getting devoured with lust and passion likewise. 

His mouth opened for a silent cry. Saliva began to drip from the corner of his mouth sloppily and Law couldn’t feel the shame of losing it in front of these men, wasn’t able to remember what shame was to begin with! He was hypnotised, was in trance and had forgotten about all the hate and dread in this world. His soul unfolded without him realising, opened up and took all the badly needed love it got offered, took it for granted. 

At a gentle bite Law moaned again and his torso tried to wriggle further into the pale man’s grip. Sanji’s hand ran down from the hair to the back and then to the front to stroke the shoulders, the arms, the chest. Both thumbs brushed the nipples and Law’s sudden inhale sounded like he was about to die. His arms were tense, so very tense it must be painful. Without thinking any further Sanji placed his lips on top of Laws and just kissed, _kissed so deeply_ that he could taste things he had never expected. Remnants of high class alcohol, the earlier tobacco from the brand he smoked, faint bitterness of sperm he had licked. It all mixed up in here, it all combined with the taste of spit. The tongue inside, it felt so soft, was so responsive like he had never thought it would be. And what stunned him most was, what an amazing kisser Law turned out to be. 

In the back, Zoro had his briefs pulled down and had his member palmed with a rough hand to rub it slowly to accompany the fervent scene before his eyes. Sanji had taught him well to be a patient man. He could last much longer and he would do just that. Nevertheless this was without a doubt one of the most arousing scenes he had ever seen in life. There was only one word befitting for what this was. 

_Sensual._

Helpless grunts became more prominent and Law began to twitch uncontrollably. Sanji let his lips part from Law’s and stared down at the strained features the black haired man wore. He was so beautiful like this. So handsome, so manly, so _right before orgasming_! 

A warm hand ran through Law’s soft hair compassionately, the other caressed his cheek. He was all wet around his mouth, lips swollen. “Easy, Trafalgar”, Sanji soothed. He’d get him down from this peak, ease him back into the state of desperation to keep him open and vulnerable for another long run. Tears began to flow from the corners of his eyes and Sanji ran his thumb over the right eye to wipe it away. “Breathe”, he whispered quietly to remind him. And Law did. At the reminder he inhaled deeper, even though it was a staggered breath. The caressing kept going and Law sobbed, completely detached from this world. “Le…t… me…”, he moaned weakly but Sanji only pecked his forehead. “Not now. You can still keep going. We told you to wreck you all night.” 

Another sob. Law tugged at the restraints. Much weaker than before, much less aggressively. He just didn’t know how to keep still anymore. Sanji leaned in further to kiss his ear. “It’s okay to accept this. To love yourself.” 

The reaction hadn’t been what Sanji had hoped for though. Law’s mind was still present enough to react like the usual Law would. He jerked at the bonds, threw his head back and spewed a loud “FUCK!” before he shook his head in pure denial. Sanji’s heart ached at the sight and he let his hand run though black hair again. The other was put onto the chest to feel the heart beat trapped inside its cage of ribs. Law’s reluctance was decreasing gradually though. Maybe he could break the walls today, break them just for a second to get inside to try and rescue what was caught within. 

The further breathing Law took was soundly, staggery, raspy and faltering continuously, but he was able to do it. Sanji straightened himself, pressed Law’s head against his chest, allowed Law to listen to his heart beat in return and consoled him with his mere presence. 

About a minute passed until Law had drained himself enough to stop the fighting and to simply rest against the chest to accept the warm embrace. Another minute passed until was able to look up again, wrecked, wet eyes, drooling, ugly and pathetic as a whole. And Sanji’s look in turn was gentle and understanding. 

“E…n…ough…”, he gasped. “Eno..ugh… Please! Enough… Please… Help me… I… I can’t take it…” And finally, Sanji nodded. Law moaned in relief, felt himself relax at the certainty that he had overcome the worst. The blond got up from his lap and Law moaned again at the fresh air hitting him. When had the heat collected between them become so intense? When had they become so sweaty that his clothes practically clung to him? He didn’t care! He wanted to come! He wanted it! He wanted it so bad! 

When the blond eventually moved to get behind the chair, he took his sweet time to properly unwind the rope. He didn’t want to injure the visibly torn skin further by any inconsiderate movements. Instead Sanji did his best to touch the reddened areas as little as possible and was even kind enough to lift each limb out of the confining loops tenderly. The imprints the whole ordeal had left on the wrists were dark and deep. Law had chafed himself open even though they had used the good rope. The blond had to fight the urge to cradle and kiss each wound for he knew it might chase the slowly sobering up Law away and back into reluctance. 

As Sanji came down to check the ankles, pulled down the socks Law wore and sighed sadly as even there were the bright red marks of wounded skin. The confinement hadn’t been strong enough as to leave those marks on their own. It must have been Law’s persistent fighting of affection and the therefore resulting additional exposure to violence that had let it become so severe. 

“You’re good to go”, Sanji informed him quietly, the melancholy of his mood swinging along the voice. But Law was still too wrecked as to understand anything. He was glad that the fact that his hands were free now had gotten through to him. The limbs felt heavy as he lifted them to let them rest in his lap. Everything trembled, he had no strength, had no will to move any more than that. Zoro crawled forward to check on the hands with his eyes and hummed at the sight. Yes, this must definitely hurt. 

A look at Law’s face gave away just how done that man was. Tears stained his cheeks, the bloodshot eyes were even darker than usual, pupils wide and sclera streaked with reddened lines. The gaze had no focus, the stare ended in nowhere in particular and there was no state in which Law could be in that could leave him more vulnerable than right now. It was Zoro who took hold of one of the wrists to have a closer look. He had to patch them up later. No way in hell he’d leave them at that.

Law’s eyes shifted and his head moved to look at what was happening, but he didn’t comprehend a thing. His head was empty, yet his system so full of nothing but need and _brokenness_. 

Sanji placed a palm on Law’s shoulder to gain his attention. “We would like to take you to bed. Can you get up on your own?”  
Zoro couldn’t believe his ears. Why weren’t they just carrying Law there? It would make much more sense considering the state the man was in. Though he decided not to ask, he wasn’t comfortable with the suggestion either. Well, they’d see how this would turn out in no time. 

Again Law stared up blankly. Getting up… Oh. Bed. Bed sounded good. He tried to answer but only managed a moan that was followed by a loud clearing of his throat. Then Law rose up from his seat and planned on taking the first step towards the bedroom. However that plan got interrupted immediately as his knees gave out without delay and he tripped, collapsed forward slackly. Zoro was there to catch him on the spot for he had reckoned with his happening. Like this he was allowing Law in his strong arms. They were surprised as Law did nothing but to reach up and to wrap his arms around Zoro to hold onto him. This was closer than they had ever gotten so far. Never had Law allowed embrace, let alone with Law’s eyes closed on top of that in what seemed like trust. But right now this was all the man needed. Warmth, security, consolation. 

Sanji looked at the slender male with pity. Law was a strong man without a doubt, but with so many flaws in his soul and so much pain in his heart, that it was no surprise that at some point that body gave out. Better it was from lust than negligence. 

Zoro put his arm down and around Law’s knees to pick him up properly in a bridal style and the taller male easily snuggled into the grip, probably far from being himself right now. And just for a second Sanji was afraid that they had broken Law for good. 

As the still clothed male got placed onto soft sheets, Law mewled and tilted his head. His legs spread immediately. “Please… Please…”, he uttered weakly. And both understood. Sanji leaned against Zoro for a second and then looked up at his lover. Sanji lifted the pink silicone sleeve. He had it with him still. The look Zoro returned was judging. No matter what kind of asshole Law was, this much of edging and play was crossing the line, even for a kinky fucker like Zoro. But he’d let Sanji have his way.

First of all, they had to undo those terrifyingly tight pants. What they were expecting was the usual sight of Law’s thin cock that compensated in length what it lacked in girth, matching Law’s remaining body composition perfectly. 

But when Sanji slipped between the slender legs to get better access for the already undone pants to get off the hips, he stopped in his tracks and left him sighing in awe after the first tug. The expected cock had sprung free, wet and glistening lewdly in its own fluids. But it looked so different from what they were used to.  
Law had jolted as the cold air had hit his member, otherwise his mind was still out cold. All he could do was lay there and let happen whatever would be done to him. He’d welcome literally everything!

“Shiiiit”, the cook hissed dreamily. “Zoro, have a look at that. I’ve never seen him like this before. It’s amazing.” 

Zoro quirked an eyebrow in perplexity. What should he look at, it was just Law’s member, wasn’t it? Curious as to what Sanji thought to be so amazing he leaned over to get a better look. As his eyes dropped to take a prying look at what was going on down there, he exhaled stunned. “Whoa… You’re right. I’ve never seen him like that before either.” Zoro looked up with a smirk. “Who would have known his body was capable of looking like that, right?” 

Law interrupted them with choked moans. He wanted to say something obviously but he probably still couldn’t. The fingers began to come back to life as they sought their way into the sheets to hold onto them. It was hard for Zoro to hold himself back from following his wish to lean down and to just swallow this long, promising slick stiff treat. Sanji had trained him to be an oral expert and he had come to love sucking cock and there rarely was a day in which Zoro didn’t suck cock for his partner.

Sanji gave it a testing stroke and Law cried out loudly, convulsed and suddenly cussed with the full volume of his voice that they all had thought he had lost. Sanji smirked. Yeah, they could definitely keep going.

“Look, Zoro”, Sanji whispered teasingly. “I can see his pulse.” He held it in his hand, felt the heaviness of all the collected blood adding to its weight. His thumb stroked up the underside experimentally and followed a clearly pulsing vein. The cries got more desperate, turned into sobs. 

“Yeah…”, Zoro replied as keen as Sanji was. “I can see it too. His veins are so thick. And it’s so dark.”  
They both stared at the shaft as if they were watching a romantic sunset. They sat next to each other, leaning against each other, feeling each other’s warmth as their eyes explored every little detail of the unusually warped manhood.

Whenever they had sex with Law on usual occasions, the erections came quick, lasted short and ejaculated strong. Law used to have an erection that was rather pale for a man and he wasn’t the kind of guy to leak so much precum that he’d soak himself in it, but today was different. They had edged him for so long now and not only Law himself as a person seemed to change in this quite different situation that broke from the norm, even his cock was the absolute opposite of what it normally looked like. 

What Sanji held in hands was the usually slender prick, yet tainted in such a dark colour that Sanji wondered if this was even healthy anymore. The tip was drenched in fluids, the boxers were soaked where they had clad him before, the veins were so much more prominent, throbbing with the exaggerating pulse and the usually calm rod twitched over and over in his fingers. 

“It’s amazing. He’s so different today”, Sanji stated still completely stunned. Zoro hummed in agreement and kissed his lover’s temple. “You still wanna edge him further? Doesn’t he deserve to come?”  
“He does… But he really pissed me off when he insulted me. Therefore…”

The blond let go of the hotness in his palm and fetched the sleeve again. Slow movements were performed so not to scare Law away as Sanji crawled up to him. He gave the spaced out man a gentle slap onto the cheek. Finally Law seemed to recollect his senses again as his gaze began to focus at Sanji gradually. They didn’t talk but Sanji lifted the pink toy into Law’s field of vision. 

The taller man groaned in defeat and let his head fall back. He was done for. He was so done for. He couldn’t fight, couldn’t complain. He’d die tonight and it would be alright. The heavy lids fell upon his eyes and calming darkness engulfed his vision.

When the soft surface gave in under shifting weight next time, Law didn’t even bother to pay it any attention anymore. This was useless. He knew very well that the two men moving around him did so for the mere purpose of proceeding further.  
When rough hands slipped under his shoulder blades to lift his upper body, he just let it happen without neither resistance nor support. He felt his torso getting lowered into someone’s lap and accepted the new position, snuggled into it to get comfortable like this even. It was a posture that granted easy access to his limbs, one so he’d be controlled again. And it was fine. It was good. Nothing was his responsibility anymore. What else could be more relieving than dispensing from every obligation conceivable? 

Palms came down to stroke his arms lightly and Law sighed at the sensation. No matter how feathery the touches were, Law perceived them as electric currents running up and down his skin. However his mind was already too detached as to prevent him from pointing out whether this was a highly erotic or rather a painfully overstimulating sensation. It was killing his head regardless.  
As Zoro detected Law’s strained features, he decided to let up for a bit and to hold onto his arms instead so he could keep them in place. To Law this it felt like renewed confinement. 

The exhausted man could feel his legs getting spread and even that he allowed without thinking. Shame was foreign to him at this point. It was rather the dirty thrill of laying open and exposed for someone’s eyes to see freely that caused him to dig his heels into the warm matrass to support the legs and to keep them wide apart. 

Sanji’s warm hand ran up the inner thigh and a loud moan dropped from Law’s lips as it felt like a whirlwind closing in. His muscles tensed and considerate fingers dug themselves into the hot flesh to loosen all the tension. The second hand appeared on the other leg to mirror the motion and from this point onwards Law tried to remember why he had hated this gentle treatment so far. Getting all this love, receiving this much affection was beyond his wildest dreams. 

His muscles actually relaxed and he exhaled. The grip that had pinned him down a moment ago loosened and the broad, manly palms ran down his chest now with firm pressure. Law shifted to get more comfortable and wasn’t stopped as he decided to sprawl out freely to allow access to every part they wished to touch. The idea of the cock ring had slipped Law’s mind already as he did nothing but to drown in these sensations of granted bliss. 

The gentle procedure kept going for a little while. For how long exactly, Law couldn’t tell and in this world he had entered with the two men time didn’t matter. Getting edged was painful the longer it lasted but with every passing second Law’s heart got lighter, became more open and accepting. Nothing as wrong as the trust he offered them might be capable of feeling so utterly decent. 

When two hands altered the relaxing chest massage to close in for touching his nipples, Law’s whole body twitched even before the devious fingers reached their goal. Zoro halted at the sudden reaction and let his flat palms roam around the well trained torso again. Sanji on the other hand had his plans bloom like flowers in spring, all of them aiming for Law’s perfectly thought out climax to shatter him to the very essence. From there on they could take all the shards of the heart and put them back together in a way that would make much more sense. 

The blond leaned in, kissed the navel tenderly as his fingers still worked the gorgeous legs and hips alternatively. It wasn’t just a common peck however. Zoro had to bite his bottom lip at the erotic sight his partner put on display. What Sanji did was to bend down with his ass up high as if he’d wait for someone to just grab it and to fuck it deep and hard. The front hovered above the abdomen, his slender back in plain view for Zoro from this angle and then he could see Sanji shake his hips teasingly, invitingly. If only he could reach behind and finger his partner, he’d love to make him scream right now. And Sanji’s expression, it left Zoro breathless. 

His eyes glared up arrogantly and he lifted an eyebrow at his lover’s stare. Then the kiss begun. Open mouthed, passionate. The tongue ran along the edges of the navel, causing Law to tense slightly. Sanji’s palm came to force the hips down and in response of this display of power Law and Zoro moaned loud likewise. To Sanji it was sheer indulgence as Law’s muscles shifted under his palm involuntarily and he took the opportunity to make a point. He grabbed both hipbones and held them firmly in place before the sweetly wet muscle of his mouth followed the entire happy trail downwards. 

Law’s elbows pressed into the sheets, as did his heels as the rest of his entire body rose from the surface in a beautiful arch. Again his mind was blank, his breath was gone, had stopped at the shock of sudden heat of a deeply swallowed cock. The effortless attempts of trying to take control to skullfuck Sanji senselessly were easily forbidden by the cook’s tight grip on the hips. A second later the blond had pulled back again already and held his thumb and index finger enclosed around the base of Law’s flesh to restrain the climax.

What Law’s body couldn’t achieve was happening to his brain all the more. Everything tingled, he began to lose sight as dizziness danced around in his head and clear bolts of climax explored all the insides of his body and left no cell untouched. 

When he came down from his insane high, Law recognised regaining his breath as difficult and painful. It was only when he was already back to more or less usable that he heard Zoro’s voice trying to soothe him into even breathing by reminding him that he had to do it. Oh, had he held his breath for that long? How long was long? What was even happening? 

Sensual strokes around his loins got through to his thick skull and he shifted his legs just slightly. The energy to lift them was obviously gone for he couldn’t do much more than to drag them to the side. Sanji grabbed them to push them back into place easily. 

Again his torso got shifted and the supporting lap was gone from beneath him. Law reached for the pillow, turned his upper body to the side and hid his face. A kiss on the sensitive ear forced tension back into his system and he cried out helplessly. Everything, literally _everything_ seemed to get him off so much he had to scream. The condition he was in was detestable, disgusting and it felt so very good! 

He cried out desperately as he felt his shoulders being held onto for the purpose of pulling him away from the pillow. As he was reluctant to let go, fingers already began to pry the black haired’s arms away from the fluffy thing and Law gave in faster than he had wanted to. Someone took hold of his head and suddenly a dark frame was above him, heat to both sides of his head and a smell so intense it drove him insane! 

His hands moved down to try and grab himself to masturbate, but they were caught again. Law twitched. His eyes opened and god, this was definitely the best sexual nightmare he ever had! Above him, there was Zoro, straddling him and looking down with an expression so drunken with lust and perverted intentions that it was potential for giving the man another mental climax. His mouth fell open as he panted heavily. The licking of his lips practically invited the man on top of him to simply shove it in. He wanted it. And then it happened. Lazy strokes began to sweetly tease Law’s heated meat between his legs and he stretched his head, let it fall back and offered a guttural cry of happiness as it seemed to have been granted after all. 

Zoro stroked along the rough skin of Law’s jaw and as the greyish eyes opened again Law remembered the position he was in. The view was completely blocked as everything in sight was a close up image of Zoro’s clothed dick mere inches away from him. Then the man took a fistful of black hair and he inched in. Stiff and intensely smelling genitals rubbed over his face similar to the way Zoro had smeared Sanji’s sperm all across his face prior. It must still stick there and it reminded him of what a disgusting thing he must be, a toy and nothing else. 

When he inhaled clouds of desire devoured Law and his instincts did the rest. His mouth fell open, licked the fabric, sniffed like a pervert and tried to suck enough to please the man. Zoro controlled the pressure easily by shifting his hips back and forth. The smell down here was intriguing, sweaty, manly, bitter, perverted! Zoro smelled like a beast! 

Another moan escaped Law and he tried to fetch some fabric beneath his teeth to pull it away. He did get more than just that between them and Zoro forced him back down with a grunt. A deep “Now” seemed to give a command that Law didn’t understand, but a second later a bolt of lightning struck him. His tired muscles cramped as his entire body fell into the familiar state of involuntary convulsion. The emerging lack of breath lasted for as long as his tension lingered before he was able to regain air again. No clean air however, only this hypnotising fragrance of sweat and sex and cum!

His cock felt tight, felt bad, it hurt! The sleeve had snapped in place. Tears formed anew and it was only when he wanted to wipe them it was that he realised that he had started blabbering hushed begs for final release at some point. He kept on talking even after realising, his mouth just wouldn’t stop. Zoro stroked his hair affectionately as in a way to calm him for a few moments and when the quiet begging had finally come to a halt, Zoro gave him a gentle slap. Law whined and had troubles keeping his eyes open, but what he faced was the epitome of his desires. Zoro had still straddled him, had one arm lifted to support himself against the wall and _fuck_ , was this guy muscular and _fuck_ was this guy huge! 

A second later Zoro’s hand was busy between his legs. It must have been an intentional show since Zoro didn’t use it to unclad the throbbing meat right away but instead reached lower to stroke his balls through the fabric and whyever, Law could think of nothing else but getting them pressed up to his nose to take a deep breath while lapping at them like a hungry bitch. 

The pastel green jersey got pulled down, the hem pushed below the balls to stay in place and the distance closed. Even though Law’s mouth hung open already, awaiting the monstrosity in his throat, Zoro’s thumb still hooked in to pry the opening further apart. The smirk drove him insane, this stare seemed to pierce his soul and to unravel everything hidden inside. 

His breath was gone, the room in his mouth replaced with shoved in cock.  
Where Law outclassed Zoro in length, Zoro surpassed him in girth. The tasty heaviness rested on his tongue to allow Law to adapt to the new sensation for a moment. In the meantime he felt Sanji play with the silicone ring. He didn’t understand. He was so done, so utterly wrecked and even that was a fucking understatement! Why wouldn’t they allow him to come? 

His mouth was empty again and he looked up in confusion. His eyes seemed to ask _Why? Am I no good? Give me another chance, I need you! Let me show you how good my mouth can be!_ It was a huge stare Law gave Zoro. One with glistening eyes, lusty and unfocused, only filled with want. 

Three fingers invaded his cavern again and Zoro murmured another guttural “Now”, one that sounded deeper than before, lustier! He didn’t understand, what else could happen to him? Should he beg, should he scream? What should he do to please them?!! Good god, what should he do?!

Another arch, a cry so pitiful, so weak and desperate, hoarse and pitched and mixed with sobs. Law convulsed, cramped, jolted, tried to escape, clawed into the sheets and cried some more. This fucking thing there was vibrating shit! And _FUCK_ , this thing was _strong_!!! 

Zoro held him in place patiently as Law’s teeth clenched down on the fingers he had stuffed the man’s mouth with. As the vibrations went off, Law laid there, sobbing, jaw no longer trapping the fingers but definitely close to fainting. His heart rate was below ceiling and he was scared it would give up any second. Just like he was about to give up. Getting treated like toy was all good and shit, but _this_ was cornering him. 

When the fingers retreated Law could taste blood and he could feel his saliva being spread all over his lips and chin. Yeah, he was the picture of a filthy slut! 

Choking sounds came from him as the slack body got manhandled freely. His mouth was a new fucktoy, a sleeve for Zoro to work out all the tension. His head was held in place and Zoro unceremoniously fucked his head like a goddamn demon! 

And he let him. He just let him, let him do all he wanted. He welcomed it. He welcomed the licks between his legs, welcomed the numbing feeling of his head slowly slipping into unconsciousness, but then it was all gone again and Law sobbed again. “Le… mmh…me…”, he slurred desperately and tried to reach for someone’s hand, tried to get ahold of something at least. He needed someone to steady his soul or he’d break apart! 

The tears came flowing as a warm hand enclosed around the searching fingers and the sobbing continued. “Wh…a… shall… I do…? Wha..t… wh…a…” Zoro stroked his cheek and let his cock rest on his lips. “Hush. Just lose yourself.” 

The sobbing got stronger. Then he arched again as the vibrations kicked in again at the lowest setting. “H…uurts…”, he whined. “Please… Please stop it, it hurts… it hurts… it hurts so bad… Sanji-ya… it hurts…” 

Sanji squeezed his hand. “Yeah”, he agreed. “It hurts… And we can make it stop.” 

Both men watched as Law twitched at those words. What fell from those lips were begs, helpless, incoherent begs, demands of what he had to do to make this pain fade and Sanji ran his fingers up the trapped flesh in love. 

“Say that you’ll accept yourself. Then we’ll let you off. Can you do that for us?”  
Law just nodded, began to murmur things he didn’t know what they were supposed to mean. Slowly Zoro slipped down from the other man and laid down beside him. He kissed the tears away. Law kept crying nonetheless. 

Zoro’s lips met Law’s ear and he kissed it gently, causing the man to twitch in desperation. “Speak after me”, Zoro offered. Again the eager nod, pained features, tightly shut eyes. 

“I”, Zoro offered calmly. His hot palm ran along Law’s face, jaw and hair all the time to try and soothe him, so did Sanji’s palms along the chest. “I…”, he stuttered with a broken voice, not even thinking about what he was made to say.  
“Love…” This time Law spat it out after Zoro as if it was the easiest word to say, eager to get this over with. Sanji leaned in to kiss the tense belly in a rewarding manner.  
“Myself”, Zoro stated at last. Fierce pain hammered through Law’s heart that was so crucial he felt like this was his death. No, no, that was a cruel thing to make him do! Still, he tried to speak, stuttered the m, managed to form a faltering _m…my…s_ , but failed bitterly. The cries got louder and the kisses intensified. Why would they do this to him?! 

He cried louder still, felt like he was slaughtered as Zoro whispered such a loving “Try again”. The demand was met with silence. Sanji patted him softly. “The night is still young”, he whispered and this was enough for Law to lose it. “Help me…”, he begged, reached for Zoro, reached for Sanji and both of them sunk down, kissed him everywhere, kissed him gently and tried to urge him into their demand. “I love myself”, Zoro repeated to help him getting used to the words. Again Law tried, tried and managed to reach up to the prior achievement, but not any further. In the end he rose his arms to wipe his eyes and he whispered those pitiful, tiny words “I’m scared” that made both men falter for a second.

Sanji moved up to kiss him on the lips, then on his ear and he whispered “It’s okay. Because we love you”. 

It was all it took.  
His insides broke. Again and again a hysterical scream resonated through the whole room and Law had the balls of his palms pressed into his eyes, had his face hidden as he roared “I’m so fucking scared of love!” 

Both held him between their bodies, held him trapped so he wouldn’t trash around and warmed Law, secured him where he was and tried to soothe him with their company. “Say that you love yourself. We’ll free you.” 

He couldn’t differ their voices anymore. He said it. No. He _screamed_ it. Loud and clear. He admitted it. And it felt so wrong, it pierced him so intensely! But the reward was imminent. 

The cock ring was gone, Law got gripped so _fucking good_ that it might have been an angel’s touch. What hit him next was beyond this world. Nothing stayed in place. 

The sensation was so powerful, yet simple.  
And it took away his consciousness. 

\---

When he woke up again, he was still naked. Something was warm, covering his whole body. It was wet. Steam?  
At the try to shift his arm it was to no avail. His body was sore. Too sore as to move.

The smell in here was good. What was it?  
His stirred. Something wiped him. Something soft. A sponge probably. Why would a sponge wipe him? Sponges didn’t move on their own, did they? 

Oh, there was a sound too. Raining. It was raining. Had they thrown him out? No, it sounded differently. And it was warm in here. And bright. 

Another stir. His eyes opened just a tad. Light stung his eyes and he groaned, tried to pull away from the light as it intruded his field of vision. The rain moved over his sides and then strong arms lifted him from the floor.  
Weird. Weren’t floors supposed to be hard? This one had felt soft. 

He snuggled into the grip and inhaled the scent. Thyme? It reminded him of rosemary and thyme.  
Something covered him and Law lost himself in the comfortable situation. When had he closed his eyes again? Did it matter? Who was with him? …did it matter? 

His energy was down to zero, used up again. Once more his consciousness faded back to black. 

\---

Sanji and Zoro sat in the living room. While Zoro enjoyed a sip of green tea, Sanji sat in front of him with a cup of rich black coffee. They both knew that they had to talk about what they had done to Law and how they would handle this from now on. Their original agreement was broken now. 

There had been few conditions. 

For Law, there was no using of his name. No kisses, no gentle touches and no love.  
For Sanji and Zoro, there was no sex on drugs or alcohol, no serious damage and Law was prohibited of venting somewhere else than those two. 

Under these circumstances they had built a relationship of fantastically mindblowing sex for rant and letting off steam for the past few years.

They knew who was at fault for the broken conditions. Obviously.  
Sanji had initiated affection. Sanji had kissed. Sanji had spoken of love. Sanji had used his name. 

Sanji was glad Zoro didn’t say it out loud. He knew it himself and he hated it.  
With a sigh the blond man intertwined his fingers and let his forehead rest on them.

The snapping of the door being opened let them both jerk up. Law stood there, tall and mighty, clad in black. The clock kept ticking as they did nothing but stare at each other, none sure of what to say. 

As Sanji was about to be the one to make the first move, Law did not even wait for what was to come. He just turned away and took huge strides towards the door. The offer for coffee or tea stuck in Sanji’s throat. The cold atmosphere left him speechless. Zoro watched him warily as their guest just put on his shoes in silence. 

Sanji gave Zoro a helpless look, but the other male wasn’t able to do anything either.  
They looked back as the rustling of the long coat caught their attention. Law was about to leave. Someone had to say something to stop him. 

To their surprise, Law’s voice was the first to echo. “You won’t see me again.” 

Both men froze.  
The door got slammed shut.  
The atmosphere was fraught. 

The couple felt cold. 

 

_tbc?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I have _no idea_ what happened here. My plan was so entirely different. Hopefully I have not ruined anything by that sudden twist in the story? Like... I might have gone overboard?

9 months had passed since the incident. Not that they counted the time, it just happened to come into Zoro’s mind as he sat at the bright oak wood kitchen table alone at a cup of green tea. The spot where Sanji used to sit was empty and Zoro sighed helplessly. A look at the clock told him that this was going to be a long day again. 

He was about to grab the handle of this cup to lift it up to his mouth as a knock on the door stopped him in his tracks. Oh, the delivery guy. It was about time, he was waiting for a package for quite some time now and he had begun to think it would never arrive. 

“One moment”, he called out as he sprung up to fetch a pair of joggers and a random muscle shirt. As long as he was alone at home, running around naked or in underwear was plain normal, but answering the door always turned out to be stressful when you had no idea where your clothes were.

At the rush towards the couch where he had dropped everything the evening before he almost tripped over the carpet and caught his balance just by pure luck. 

With his legs stepped into the pants and his shirt slipped over inside out he rushed towards the door. The obligatory look through the spy hole was left out since he was so sure it would be the mailman. However when he ripped the door open eagerly to take the thought to be delivery, the sight of a tall, haggard body clad in black before him made him falter. Zoro’s friendly features dropped on the spot. So did his heart.

Those bloodshot eyes, these bags under them, the neatly trimmed chin hair, those distinctive symbols and splotches adorning the clothes and on top of it all there was this characterising coat. Not to mention the unique tattoos imprinted on the visible hands. 

Zoro took a step back and was about to slam the door shut when suddenly a firm palm thumping against the wooden entrance door stopped him from doing so. Law stared at him with almost soulless eyes, yet the demand of something was still evident within this cold gaze. Zoro’s eye twitched. “What do you want?”, he growled, greeting considered unnecessary and out of place in the light of their horrible parting. 

Law simply stared back, unfazed. “Where’s Sanji-ya?” The demand sounded hollow, powerless and urgent. The sound of it pissed the house owner off even more. “What deals do you have with him?”, he demanded venomously. 

An answer did not come. Instead Law pressed further against the door, tried to grant himself access to the living space. Zoro however was guarding the entrance well. “You’re not welcome here any longer”, the inhabitant stated coldly. Law just stared back, merely the slightest hint of emotion shifting in his face, glistening in his eyes. A glance that reminded him of Sanji in so many ways. 

“I need to talk to him”, Law added eventually, hoping to reach the man before him somehow. His fear that it wouldn’t bear any fruits was eligible as it seemed for Zoro did not move an inch.   
“Whatever business you have with my _husband_ , you can also discuss it with me.” 

Law paused at the reply. Husband. …wow. Time sure did fly, huh? They had come this close while Law had been away? Had he been a hindrance all this time? Had they been able to finally bloom while he was gone? … him being gone seemed like it was a good thing to others. But he could not help his current situation. He had to talk to Sanji about something really urgently! He had to intrude once again, no matter how reckless it may be.

He cleared his throat, planned to ask. “Where’s Sanji-ya?”, he repeated with firmer determination. Zoro on the other hand decided that he had enough of this bullshit and gave the door another good shove to try and slam it shut. Law was stronger than that though as he forced his whole body weight into the hand, stopping the door from falling closed. The men stared into each other’s eyes, tension rising and creating a galvanic atmosphere. 

“Out”, was the final answer Zoro gave. He didn’t feel like justifying anything, moreover it wasn’t his obligation to do so. This was their own private life. Law had nothing to do here anymore. So he’d chase him away once and for all. If necessary he had to choose cruelty over consideration. Zoro’s next words were deliberate. “And he doesn’t want to see you ever again.” 

Blood freezing cold shot through Law’s veins as he could do nothing but to stand there, do nothing but to listen to those disillusioning words. For a moment he lost all remaining grip to reality and spiralled down endless darkness. He bit his lips passively as he stared at the simple doormat on the ground, pondering the last statement, shoving it back and forth in his head, repeating it over and over again like a hollow echo. That last sentence had hurt. Of course it was no surprise, the way they had parted had been far from smooth, warm or hearty, yet he had thought that there was at least this one place he could always come back to, no matter how much he screwed up. 

Oh how utterly wrong he had been. There was no place in this world he actually belonged to. What jokes had he believed in? Pathetic…

His eyes darted up from the ground as soon as the resonating within came to a halt. Empty helplessness and the feeling of loss got replaced with something else, something far more dangerous. If there was no safe space, there was only one thing left to do. Escape up front, facing fatality and slaying down everything in the way. 

With an unfamiliarly furious expression, Law regained his focus on the body before him and took a stance. Next thing Zoro knew was that a violent shove against his solar plexus knocked all the air out of his lungs and had him staggering backward, pain shaking his frame faster than lightning could strike. 

Taking advantage of the chance he had created himself, Law invaded the house swiftly with one single step only. Crossing the line felt like crossing a gate that lead to his past. Nostalgia washed over him as a certain smell crashed into his face the moment he had slammed the door shut behind himself. 

Memories of him entering this house time and time again, always accepted, never rejected hit him. The little movie in his head ended with Law exiting, coat heavy on his shoulders, boots weighting more than iron. The cursed words of no return had no sound in his memories, just lay on his tongue like rocks blocking his voice. But he could read them on the lips. 

Ripping himself out of the shocking flashback, he shook his head to clear the mind and decided that whatever he did now, standing there would not lead him anywhere. If he really wanted to get this point across, there was nothing left to do than to take action. Zoro’s resistance was already clear. To break it, he’d have to use brute force. 

Strong fingers snaked their way into short green hair of the toppled man and _tugged_. It made Zoro hiss on the spot as well as to reach up to try and pry the hand away. The yank got sharper still. As if Law would allow the other to escape right now! He had to take the dominant role or he wouldn’t get to meet the blond he craved to see! 

A reflexive kick delivered from Zoro aimed right at the stomach area caused Law to gasp pitifully before he let go and crumpled. The hit had come as fast as it had connected to him unexpectantly. By the time Law’s knees hit the floor, his arms were already retreated from the other man’s hair to wrap them around himself for grabbing the assaulted area in pain. 

Breathing heavily the house’s inhabitant stared down at the unwelcomed intruder. He ran a hand through his hair in a stressed manner and cleared his throat, then took a step closer and smacked the kneeling man across the face with such vicious force that it sent the black haired man flying against the cupboard. He was so done with Law’s shit.

Law could not even react, it had all happened way too fast. He just felt his heart racing as his adrenaline took over and caused his field of vision to become narrower than it should be. His skull felt like it cracked as the impact against the wooden furniture happened. At least it had not been an edge of it, only the plain side wall. Still no experience he cherished. He’d have been able to live without it.

“That’s for insulting Sanji and never apologising to him!”, the green haired spat before venting further by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up on eye level viciously. Law gasped again, momentarily scared at how easily he was manhandled by the other. However he was also ready to fight back! 

Right when he was about to lash out, a hand on his throat interrupted him. At this rate Law decided to rather not do anything unwise, he preferred to keep that part intact. He lifted both hands as a sign of defeat and the stare they exchanged for a few seconds was intense, was expressing the repulsion they felt for each other during this very situation.

Time ticked by slowly. None broke the eye contact, both wary of what the other might do. While Law feared that the grip might tighten should he move even one single muscle, Zoro searched for the genuine sign of Law’s sudden willingness to give up. 

He let go eventually, accompanied with an annoyed huff. He watched as blood sipped through the intruder’s lips. The inside of Law’s mouth had probably suffered a cut cause by the teeth due to the hit he had received. At least that was what Zoro mused, but that was none of his business. Law hadn’t noticed when exactly he had started bleeding at the mouth either, just realised that yes, it tasted like blood now. His tongue darted out to collect the red drop. Then he took a step back and had his hands still raised beside his head, palms facing forward, revealing that he was unarmed. First they had to find common ground. Law could plan on his revenge later when things had cooled off. Taking on things strategically was more the way he preferred. 

With the aim of getting events to cool off, Zoro pointed towards the kitchen table where his green tea still waited. The worst of steam was let off, now it was time to talk like civilised people.

Following the lead, Law dropped down onto one of the seats there, avoiding to use the one he knew Sanji always used. He watched with interest as Zoro took the cup, lifted it with halfway closed eyes as if he had never been interrupted in the first place. An eye twitched at the sip. The tea was already cold.

When he sat it back down, he exhaled softly, savouring the mild taste. Then his gaze fixed back on Law. “We thought you were dead”, he stated coldly. It didn’t seem like Zoro felt anything for him, as if he didn’t care if that might have been a true fact or not. Law laughed. “I was as good as dead, does that count?”   
“No. How can you be as good as dead? It’s the same with smoking. Either you smoke or you don’t. There’s no grey area. Either you’re dead or you’re not.”  
Law stared at him curiously. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Oh? Those words had a sweetly cocky sound to them. Was Zoro actually up for a little debate? “What’s with people who smoke one cigarette per week or one per month if even? That’s no regular smoking.”   
Zoro shrugged in a bored manner and put his head into his palm to have it supported while observing the visitor. “Applies to me. It means at some point I smoke, therefore it’s smoking.”   
“What about people who died and got resuscitated?”, Law tried. To him, there was no Black and White. Reasons and Circumstances would always blur and taint these two sides for proper blending.  
“They lived, they were dead, they live again. Like I said, there is no in between. At some points there is nothing but one side and the other. Especially concerning life.” Zoro shoved the cup to the side and leaned forward expectantly. Law gave him a cold stare in return. It was probably meant to be warning, threatening even, however if that was the case Law definitely didn’t act out on his gruesome emotions. “Depression or Borderline? Any negative mental influences or diseases? What of those who feel dead?”  
“Alive”, Zoro replied simply. “In a medical way, they are alive. And I accept when you say you _felt_ as good as dead, because that’s something entirely different, but if you say you were as good as dead it still meant that you were alive.”  
“Coma?”, the other tried again and Zoro huffed. What was that bullshit about? This was too deep as to be smalltalk and too aimless as to be philosophical. He decided to answer one last time nevertheless. “Not dead either. Critical, but still alive.”  
“So in case t-“  
“This conversation is not leading anywhere.”, Zoro interrupted irritated. “I want to know what your reason is for coming here.” 

Tension spread around them again and Law suddenly felt it was difficult to breathe. As if a demon had clung to his chest and was squeezing all Life and air out of him. But he understood, sooner or later they had to go through this. Zoro was not a man who enjoyed wasting time with unnecessary smalltalk. And in all honesty, so wasn’t Law. Hence it was acting in their favour to drop the slightly polemic arguments.

The black haired leaned back in his chair and coughed slightly. Alright… Where to begin? While those thoughts nagged his mind he followed the feeling of a dry throat, got up and turned away. Zoro watched him warily as the taller male approached the counter to fetch a glass only to fill it with water. “I told you…”, he replied flatly as he went towards the sink to go for the faucet. “I need to talk about this with Sanji-ya. He will be able to understand.” The sound of water splashing into the cold glass resonated louder than Law was used to. His muscles were stiff and he felt on edge, his senses heightened. Minor details seemed so prominent, little common sounds so loud. 

Zoro quirked an eyebrow. What? “And you think I cannot understand, because…?”  
“You’re not the type”, Law retorted simply. “To you, things tend to be very black and white and I understand that, really. The functionality of my thoughts and understanding is similar, but at this point you plainly lack the necessary empathy as to even go down on my level to try and look behind my words. It’s not your fault that you’re this crude, I just can’t see a reason why I should try and explain. It’s a waste of energy.”

Now that was quite the riling up speech. Zoro stared back in silence, allowed the words to sink in and tried to rearrange his flaring emotions so they wouldn’t break out. Keeping himself in check had become difficult lately, but he managed. There was still something left to do.   
With a sigh the man got up from his seat and stood in front of Law, looked up into these cold, icy grey eyes and took the glass of water from the man easily to put it aside. “You are aware that you’ve got guts to intrude in someone else’s house by force, demand for the husband of the family whose life you managed to darken considerably in order to ask for advice you won’t share with someone who tolerated you to be fucked by my husband in such a mindblowing way that even I got envious though that’s usually not my style?”   
Law returned the stare, almost smirked triumphantly. “Oh? I darkened his life? How’s that?”, he mocked arrogantly. It hit a nerve for Zoro at how satisfied this man seemed at the fact.   
“You got time? Because that’s one crap load to explain.” Law shrugged at that nonchalantly and followed the pointing finger of Zoro that directed him towards the living room. 

As Law took the first step he suddenly felt himself getting smashed against the wall as another violent hit had brought him there and Law moaned in pain, held his cheek and the torn skin at his eyebrow. “What the fuck man?!”, he complained, but Zoro just looked back in a neutral manner. “For you hitting me at the entrance. We’re even.”

The tension between them was obviously still growing, potential escalation luring at every corner. Neither trusted the other. Zoro’s sudden hit had destroyed the little understanding they had built during the last minute. Now again none would let their guard down for just a second anymore. Still one insight remained for Law. It had been a mistake to act all touch and careless about his impact he apparently had had on Sanji. This was nothing to be proud of, it was rather his way of covering up the shame he felt for having done this. 

In the living room, Law decided to go for the couch, Zoro on the other hand went for the arm chair in which Law had experienced nerve wrecking sexual service at some points in the past. It gave the black haired weird ideas he’d never mention. Fingers stroked along the pocket of his coat.

“To get this straight”, Zoro started, arms crossed before his chest. The body language was already telling how much he wanted to let Law in on what happened after the man had left them, but it involved Law as well, therefore it was only fair to explain. “I tell you just so you understand why we don’t want to see you again. After I finish, I expect you to leave.” 

The hum in return was far from promising, but Zoro accepted that reluctant reaction rather than a potential lie. A deep sigh marked the beginning of his story. Zoro’s gaze was torn away from Law. “I assume we agree that the situation we created back then was a delicate one. We broke all your rules and you had every right to be mad, _however_ Sanji and I knew very well that we had to sort this out with you. We were ready to do this, the only problem was, that you thwarted that. You left. And I will never forget your face back then, you were in no condition to leave whatsoever.” 

“I wasn’t indeed”, Law confirmed dryly. Yeah, he remembered. Of course he did. That pain and those words, the wounds they had inflicted still weren’t healed. It still hurt, but he had found ways to avoid thinking about it, to repress it. Whatever they had touched inside at that time, it still stirred, still called out for more. Affection. Passion. Tenderness.

_Love_

Zoro accepted the answer in silence. He was glad Law knew at least this much, but prying as to why the man had left wasn’t his place. Honestly, even if he would pry, it was rather obvious that Law did not possess enough self awareness as to analyse the long past situation in a levelheaded manner. 

A sigh allowed the green haired man to gather his emotions again and he gave everything an intense thought. That Law had taken to his heels back then had by any means been a rational decision. He assumed it had rather been some sort of instinctive kicking in of the flight instinct.

In the end it did not matter. For a proper answer he would have to keep Law around and close, would have to create an atmosphere of comfort and ease Law into the situation of dealing with the past and ascertaining the reasons together. 

“I never blamed Sanji for the breaking of rules because I was as guilty”, Zoro continued firmly. “I let him do however he pleased. In the end I didn’t stop _you_ either. It hadn’t been a good idea to do these things to you, however from our point of view we still think that you needed it the way we treated you.”   
Zoro paused for a moment, let the words sink into his conversational partner and took the time to collect himself as well. When he swallowed, it was heavy and barely helping his throat to relax the way it should have. The topic was so unbearably heavy on his heart.

As he kept on talking he felt like the world was becoming distant. Not up until this point had he held proper eye contact. However the stare he gave the other now was intense and contained so many emotions Law couldn’t point out. The black haired gulped nervously.

“Witnessing your denial that kept growing every single time, it did something to us. Just because we agreed that the sex with you would be meaningless didn’t mean we’d be indifferent towards you. As for me, I can maintain my distance, but Sanji doesn’t just fuck and leave it at that. He’s an emotional type and he’s very vivid and I watched him fall for you each time you guys touched. You and him, you bonded. As much as I hate it, you have a connection to him that you and I don’t have.” 

At that, it was the man on the couch’s turn to avert his gaze. He stared at the edge of the wooden couch table with the familiar marble inlay that Zoro and Sanji used for snacks, newspapers, remotes and fucks. The words hurled in his head and penetrated his mind, fucked his rationality mercilessly.

“When you were gone, I considered it best to allow some time to pass before approaching him again. We barely talked and I left Sanji deal with it on his own.” Zoro dug his nails into the back of his hand and sighed melancholically.  
“… I missed out a lot. He went to work like every day, he came back home like every day. Just the talking wasn’t all that much and I was sure he sorted out his feelings towards what had happened and he’d become chatty once that’s done. Otherwise things hadn’t changed. He smoked and ate as much as he used to, he went to bed with me at the same time we always did. But he wasn’t as touchy anymore either. After what happened, I thought he deserved that space and let him have it, but he blocked me off like never before…”  
Helplessly he ran his hands through his hair again and sighed so desperately it occurred even to Law that this was unusual.

“So when he started to ignore me when coming home it should have rung a bell that he was in a worse condition than I conceded to him. But it didn’t. I asked him about it and all he said was that he was exhausted from the day and I believed him. … One night he woke me up, in tears like I’ve never seen him before and he said all those… _things_. We had to find you, you’d be dead. The same night we made countless calls to try and reach your contact people and none knew where you were. The police wasn’t of any help either and I assured him that you just submerged to grapple with everything, just like we did. He nodded and never asked about you again after that. I thought he came to realise that it had been nothing but a nightmare…”

Zoro bit his lip and slumped down, laughing weakly. His voice had become thick. “I’ve been so ignorant”, he admitted in defeat. “And then I got this call from his work a few weeks later. That he…” He swallowed. “ _Collapsed._ That’s what those liars said to me… I have to come by, he collapsed and was on the way to the hospital. …you know wanna what really happened?” Tears came through, wet his cheeks as he stared up at Law with such a pained expression that Law had never seen on the mentally well-established man before. “He we-“ A cough interrupted him as the air became too difficult to breathe. Law felt cold. Zoro opened his mouth again but the words faltered and he shook his head eventually. “I haven’t realised a thing…”, he murmured. “I just thought he was tired…” The utter prostration in his voice pained Law to the core.

Suddenly Zoro got up and went to grab some tissues. Law looked after him, a cold lump in his chest as consternation enveloped him. So much for his thoughts that they didn’t care and that he had been the only one suffering from the past. This seemed to have left scars beyond his wildest dreams not only in his own heart, but in the hearts of the couple as well. 

He grit his teeth in anger, self-hatred and he definitely cursed himself. Law was older than them, yet he was always the immature one. When Zoro was back, nose blown and all, Law cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry.”

The other let his eyes shoot up quickly. Had he heard that right? Law? Of all people, Trafalgar D. Water Law apologising without any pressure whatsoever? “What for?”, Zoro asked sceptically. He didn’t believe that he had reached the man just yet. Still, all Law could do was to sigh. “I… I know it’s not my fault, but the reason why I’m like this…”   
“It’s better be a good one”, Zoro interrupted dryly. The only reply was a sad laugh, then a sigh.   
“So Sanji-ya… He really thought that I was dead, yes? …and that he was burdened with the responsibility because he had broken the rules?” That sounded even more atrocious when spoken out loud, but there was no denying things. That was the impression Law had achieved from Zoro’s explanation. No matter how much he wished that Zoro would correct him now, the fact that a cruel nod agreed to his words made his blood run below freezing temperature. 

He bit his lip and at this point it was Law’s turn to break down to tears. From one second to the other, Law had suddenly curled in and let out a heart wrecking yell that Zoro didn’t know what to do. All the hate, all desperation he had experienced himself had been handed down to someone else, had been handed down to Sanji. The helplessness, all those fears, the weight and isolation!

“I’m so sorry!”, he repeated his prior words with a high pitched screeching voice and shook his head violently, cheeks wet already. “I… Fuck!” He slammed an arm against the table and drove his fist into the haggard limb in a way that Zoro feared he could have broken his arm on purpose right now. He rushed over and ripped the arms up and away from the table as well as from each other. “That’s unnecessary shit you’re doing!”, he exclaimed. “What the fuck is going on?!”

With both arms forced up in the air, each one on either side of Law’s head with Zoro’s firm grip still around, Law just sat there and held his head low. A tear dripped from the tips of his short beard. A second later the whole body got wrecked by a violent jolt. He had no control over it, Law’s body was overwrought by raw regret.

The final slow nod of Law’s head and the release of tension in his body after his vicious tremble calmed the other male enough that he let go. Albeit Law seemed calmer Zoro preferred to stay close to Law, just in case the idiot was going to do something stupid again. In this condition or rather in case of escalation Law was better to be overpowered quickly before he’d hurt himself. 

Zoro cursed inwardly. Their situation was so delicate right now. He’d have to collect all his senses to avoid things from taking a turn for the worst. Yet he knew he still had to press just a little further. The explanation Law had for everything, he needed to know. And it was going to be equally dangerous as it was interesting! To indicate the taller male that he was free to continue he brushed over his arm gently. 

Law sighed deeply to find his ground again in response and intertwined his fingers between his legs. “I’m guilty for- …no… Ah… Where to start.”   
“At the start I’d recommend”, Zoro replied flatly. Law nodded. Yeah, sure. If only it were that easy.   
“When I was a child, I saw someone die…” 

Zoro froze at those words. He had a vague guess lingering where this was going. 

“Needless to say I was not the one who killed him, but I wasn’t able to do anything… You know… that sure feels like you’re a murderer…” There was slight hesitation. The voice had a tone swinging along that sounded like bitter amusement, as if to mock himself. Zoro wasn’t sure what to say, he decided to maintain compassionate silence. 

“To feel like you’re responsible for someone’s death is… ugly. Really ugly to say the least. It does things to you, messes with your head and all you can think of is how you deserve to atone for what you’ve done…” He gripped his head. “I’m so sorry he thought that he- … That I-“ His voice broke. Zoro shook his head and allowed Law to fall silent. There was no need to finish this sentence, he knew well enough that any further talking would only damage the tormented soul further. Instead the man got up to flop down next to Law. No hug was given, no gentle caressing, just some close company to show him that he’s not alone. But it made more sense now that Law had just had this outbreak of tears and scream and self hatred. The feelings Law had caused within Sanji were feelings Law were able to relate to by own experience. Not only seemed law to think that he was guilty for someone’s death, he also knew that he was the one invoking those feelings within someone else.

To not allow this silence to last in which Law probably just lost himself in, Zoro decided to continue with his own story. 

“I proposed to him when he was still at the ICU. I felt like I had no time to lose, I had to show him that I’d back him up in literally every possible situation.” Zoro huffed. “Guess what. He declined.” 

Law shot him a surprised look. “What?” His attention got tied back to the real world again at that surprising fact. “But aren’t you-“   
“We are. Because did you really think I’d leave it at that? Of course I came back, not only for the proposal but to see how he was doing in the first place. I felt like I had to watch him. Not in a supervising way, rather to be there in case he needs me. You get the picture. I looked out for tiniest indications that there is something he wants to tell me. I spent nights by his side, guarding him and waking him from nightmares. I spent other nights at home, writing the vows I’d say if he’d say yes to me… and it was for the vows that I let him read that he changed his mind.” He sighed and smiled. 

“That’s what surprised me actually, because they were really plain. I promised that I’d be with him, no matter what. I wouldn’t judge anything he’d ever do, that I’d always forgive him. …that he could call my name in darkest days and I’d be there to hold him tight… That at times of weakness and desperation I would never leave him behind. And I promised that even if I don’t say things out loud, I’d always let him know when he disappointed me and that I’d always seek a way to sort things out before we’d break apart… I told him that all I need in life is the smile on his handsome face and that I’d try everything to maintain the brightness of his heart. I’d follow him wherever he’d go and that I wanted to live through happiest times with him together. For the rest of our lives. That I wanted nothing more than him to be by my side. The harmony between us is… special. Even when it falters, it is just so unique…” He was already smiling again. “He’s not everything I need, but he’s a huge part of it. He’s part of my life and I can’t imagine going on without him anymore. I got used to it and it feels right. I told him all that and he mocked me for the spelling mistakes on the sheet, and mocked me for becoming a softie and he threw the sheets of paper at me with all the written things, all the corrections, ideas and notes I’ve written down and I felt so cold and the next time I took a breath I had him over me, hugged so tight and he simply kissed me and said yes.” 

Law watched him in awe, a smile tugging at his lips as well. That was one of the cutest stories he ever heard. Heart breaking, sad and cute. 

“To me all that counted was that he would acknowledge that I never blamed him and that it wasn’t his fault. That instead, no matter what he’d do, I’ll always have his back. And when push comes to shove, he’ll have mine. I know that much.” 

Law was completely silent. His mind was distant, caught up by all those words he had been told.   
Zoro gave him time to adjust, allowed him to let everything to sink in, to develop a newer picture of partnership. When the black haired breathed in for a sigh, he got reminded of his dry throat and tried to clear it soundly. The lump stuck there was persistent. His body shifted, leaned forward, hands on the couch to lift him up from the seating area but strong fingers wrapped around his upper arm kept him in place. 

“Water or anything else?”, Zoro asked quietly. Law looked at him in surprise. “Vodka”, was the delayed reply. A huff was the answer in return. “Water it is”, he retorted and went towards the kitchen to fetch the glass that had waited there since he had taken it from Law’s grip. 

When Zoro entered the living room again, he saw Law slumped down, basically curled in and scratching the back of his hand. The skin looked red already, chafed off similar to the rope imprints the man had had back then. Yes, Zoro remembered very well how he had taken care of the wounds when the man had still been unconscious. How they had cleaned him in the shower, how they had put him back to bed, how Sanji had held the thin limbs up, had applied the ointment and had held them towards Zoro so he could wrap the bandages around. On both wrists, then on both ankles too. 

He sighed and averted his gaze towards the window to gently guide himself out of this flashback and walked up towards the broken man. 

It was only when the cushion beside Law dipped under the new weight it was that he realised that the man had returned. It was only then as well that he realised that he had been spacing out again. 

Law took the glass of water thankfully and took a sniff. Yes. Water. No Vodka. As clear, yet so much healthier in his state than alcohol. He took a sip. The lump stayed. 

The huge wall clock ticked loudly and Law felt like maybe his senses were trying to drive him crazy for all the sounds became so intense again. He wanted to cover his ears, wanted to scream and to slam the glass against the wall! He wanted to indulge in violent fights, wanted to smash Zoro into a bloody pulp for having helped Sanji to turn him into this! He wanted to burn down this house, no, wanted to burn the city, blow it up and dig up the ground to throw it all to hell!

A hand on his wrist ripped him back into reality. Zoro looked at him, then down to the glass he held. Law’s eyes followed and a pang of guilt and dread shot through his chest. The cramped hand had its knuckles showing their white from the tight grip he had on it. The man sighed. Those fantasies again… 

Allowing himself to lean on Zoro, Law decided that it was alright to open up at least a little bit more. That plump man turned out to be surprisingly empathic. What did he have to lose? He had lost his face towards the couple long ago. 

“What you described in your vows… Is that how you describe … ‘love’?”

The question was met with silence. Dread filled his stomach and he feared that Zoro would get angry for whatever reason and he was about to withdraw when Zoro suddenly shook his head. It caught the other’s attention. No?

“It is part of my love and I assume many people feel the same when it comes to emotional intimacy of that kind. It’s problematic to simplify though. Like every other word describing feelings or relationships, social events or anything the like, love is formless and not to grasp with words so easily. If you’d ask Sanji, he’d say, love is affection, beauty and the urge to care for. If you ask for my personal opinion, I can’t point it out for you. My vows are what I feel is what is caused by my feeling of love for my man. Without a doubt, but the feeling itself is… warmth at peaceful closeness and dread at painful experiences. It warps in appearance every second and is different to every individual. If you are looking for the truth, you will have to find it on your own.”

Law sighed, reflected the words. They had depth and power. A palm rose up to his chest and he felt his heart beat inside. Every motion got observed closely by the other. Law seemed to be developing new understandings, seemed to be open to learn things and to allow his life to step on a next level. He was proud of him in a way. If only given enough time to let it sink in, maybe, just maybe Law would be capable of making peace with the conflicts he had towards these emotions. 

A sudden sound of keys turning at the front door let them both jolt up. Law’s focus was broken and the seeping in will to understand got cut off together with the inner peace. Zoro perked up as well. He hadn’t locked the door again, the key that tried to turn and unlock got pulled out again without opening the already open lock.   
“Wait here”, he said firmly and rushed towards the door. Sanji’s voice already resonated through the house. “Oi, lock the door next time!” 

Law listened to rustling of clothes and shoes getting taken off, Zoro’s rushing steps slowing down and greeting words, a loud greeting towards Zoro in return, then their voices lowered and Law couldn’t hear a thing anymore. Great. Now they would probably talk about him. The scratching on the back of his palm started again. 

At the entrance, Sanji was pulled into a warm hug that he was unfamiliar with. Zoro coming to the door to greet him was unfamiliar altogether, was new. Had something happened?

“You’re back early” was all Zoro could think of in this difficult moment. His expression was wearing surprise, strange tension that the blond noticed immediately. Something here was out of the ordinary.   
“Yeah…”, he replied slowly. “I dropped a crate of fruits and they sent me home because they think I’m still in no condition to- …w..work…“ His voice broke off. Zoro let his fingers glide along a bandage on his left arm. “Did you drop it because it hurt?”, he asked softly and Sanji just leaned against him and nodded quietly. Yes… the pain had been excruciating. A sting so horrible he had wanted to chop the entire arm off. But he couldn’t. Zoro squeezed him, understood, comforted him and Sanji allowed it, sighed and hummed. His man smelled so good. 

At the second glance he noticed something. Sanji pulled back a tad and poked the shirt. “Why are you wearing this shirt inside out, and why are you wearing something to begin with?” His look fell to the ground. No foreign shoes, no foreign clothes. No visitor apparently. Little did Sanji know that Law had never taken his time to get rid of the street clothes he wore. 

Zoro wrapped his arms around him tight and Sanji gasped. Something was off here. Definitely.   
“…did someone die?”, he asked half joking. And Zoro huffed. Die? No… Rather someone had decided to return from the dead. But how should he explain? Sanji’s wounds were too fresh, he didn’t want his husband to see the person that had made him crumble so horribly. 

At the first attempt to move, Zoro’s grip tightened. “Wait… Stay here with me just for a little longer…” He would have to prepare Sanji somehow. He would have to prepare himself. He had no idea how this would turn out to be. Would Sanji relive all the horror? Would Sanji be glad to see that Law was alive? Would he think he’s dreaming?

Sanji held onto the other sceptically, getting impatient. “What is going on, _mosshead_? I come home early and you deny me to get my rest?”

“Sh!”, was all Zoro was able to say. Sanji fought himself lose from the grip and looked up at him. His man didn’t look like the Zoro he had married at all! He reached in to cup his cheek. “Come on… Did something happen? I’m here for you, please tell me.” He took hold of Zoro’s hand and tried to pull him along. “Let’s sit down, tell me everything. Okay?” 

Again he was captured. Zoro held him back and Sanji’s eyes were wide in confusion. “Sanji…”

The cook faltered. When had that man ever used his real name? It must be ages! …no. It was only when they had married.   
Sanji stopped mid-motion, faced him again and gripped his face with both palms. “Please tell me what’s wrong!”, he pleaded quietly. And Zoro hugged him. He hugged him so sincerely that he forgot how to let go. 

Seconds passed. And finally, Zoro brought up the courage to look at Sanji. He was met with expectant eyes. 

“Sweety… We- I-“ He exhaled. Sanji still waited.  
“In our living room- …” No. Not a good start either. “Shit, I don’t know how to tell you, babe…”

“Did you break our wedding dishes?”, Sanji offered. Because that was the only thing he could think of that might happen in the living room that would work his man up like that. When the other shook his head the blond had enough. Whatever this was, he had to see. With his teeth grit he tried to storm away but a hand captured him again, the look in Zoro’s eyes begging him pitifully not to go. 

But Sanji did. He ripped his arm loose which was easy because Zoro never applied pressure to the bandaged area where he had caught him. 

As soon as Sanji was out of his sight Zoro stilled. He was scared of the reaction. He should go after him, he knew! But his legs wouldn’t let him move. 

When Law heard someone enter the room and his suddenly lifted gaze was met with wide eyes belonging to a blond cook, lank and elegant, dressed still in admirable fancy working clothes, time seemed to stop. 

Sanji turned to see if Zoro was coming after him. Nothing. He turned back towards Law. Silence swallowed all potential questions in this awkward moment. Law’s eyes didn’t give away a single information. They were blank and empty, then they were turned away. 

After processing the oddity of Law’s presence, Sanji stormed off, met Zoro in the hallway where he had left him, slammed him against the wall violently and just began to shout furiously. 

“What do you think is that shit? Huh?! What is it that you two have?! Are you getting off on that? Knowing that I can’t fucking handle it because I think he’s dead and you just casually call him over? Why didn’t you tell me?! When were you planning on telling me?! You have it with this fucker?! Is that it?! You still fuck him behind my back and do this, you let me leave every day and-“ His teeth clenched and he began to shake Zoro’s collar. Zoro listened patiently, yet hurt at those words, at those horrible accusations. Like he’d ever think of those. “How long are you doing this?! Am I not enough? Is it because of what I’ve done?!” His hands let go of the shirt and he slammed them against Zoro’s chest plate. It hurt to get hit. Not as much as it had when Law had hit his solar plexus, or how much it must hurt for Sanji to apply pressure in the injured arm, but it still hurt. He did not flinch. Instead he rather allowed his husband to vent. 

“Do you really think I didn’t deserve to know?! Just a single…” His voice finally faltered, quieted down. “Just a small… sign… anything. One word that he’s alive… just one…”

The knees gave out under the cook’s body and Zoro captured him, held him tight as he felt the weight shift of his partner. Sanji sounded breathless, helpless, was slack. Zoro helped him sit down. Sanji seemed so pale. Far from a condition in which he should have gone to work, but the momentary stress did add up to everything. 

Law appeared in their field of vision and Sanji looked up, still in disbelief, still in denial. Law was alive. This had to be a dream. “Zoro…”, Sanji squeaked pathetically. A hand ran through his hair before it stopped to cover his own eyes to stop reality from intruding his vision. “Tell me honestly… Did I die? Did I never marry you? Is this… some sort of afterlife that tries t-“   
A finger on Sanji’s lips stilled the words. Sanji closed his eyes behind his palms, a heavy tear set loose at the tiny motion. The warm finger against his lips slowly pulled him back into reality. He could feel his exaggerated breath hit Zoro’s finger. The way it moistened with his breath felt gross but it wouldn’t be reality if it wouldn’t have weird and gross sides to it too.

Law took a step further and wanted to join in, wanted to explain, wanted to apologise. There had to be something he could do to make up for this, but he froze at the look of pure killing intent he received from Zoro as the black haired closed in. 

“Go back and wait in the living room” was all the furious man could say. The growl sounded low and dangerous, but Law just stood there, watched, observed, not able to move. He did not understand why Zoro was this upset all of a sudden. All he wanted was to offer clarity. 

“WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM”, the green haired roared outraged and Sanji jolted in his arms at the sudden rise in volume and aggression in Zoro’s voice. Shaken to the core, Law turned on his heels and bolted away. 

A mere second later Zoro was down to kiss his frightened husband. Now that he had gotten so loud he had scared his beloved man as well, the jolt had told him everything. The time to soothe him back into a less unnerving state. He regretted having lost it in front of his husband.  
His hands reached to stroke him gently, to brush his hair out of his face. He loved this man so much, loved him deeply and genuinely and never wanted him to get hurt. “Sweety…”, Zoro whispered unusually weak. “It’s nothing like that… It’s only you. Just don’t worry for now. You’re not dead either. I got you.” He squeezed him again, refused to let go, clung to him as if Sanji was about to die. 

The blond lifted his arms slowly and held onto his partner. “If I am not dead…”, he murmured with a raspy voice. “…then how can he be alive? We searched so hard. Everyone thought that he kil- tha- … that he kil-… com-“ 

The finger returned to Sanji’s lips to still the stuttering. “We’ll get the explanation, Sweety. For now, just focus on me. You’re home and this is your safe space, okay?” A hand secretly sneaked its way towards Sanji’s neck to caress it gently. Sanji leaned in, moved, snuggled up and leaned against his husband. The hand did not retreat. 

“Are you trying to take my pulse, idiot?”, Sanji teased at the tickling sensation that gave him pleasant goosebumps. The growl he earned in return made him laugh. Sanji reached up to cover the palm dancing around his neck and guided him. “Here… The jugular vein is here.” He added some pressure to dig the fingers into it. It throbbed strong and wild against the thin skin and the firm fingers holding down. Sitting with his back against Zoro in a tight embrace, this was one of the most intimate moments they had since the incident 9 months back. 

The warmth reached Sanji’s heart and the dizziness began to fade. Zoro’s hand loosened. “It’s racing”, the man mused as he kissed Sanji’s temple softly. The blond hummed and moved to reach for his coat where the cigarettes hid in the inner pocket. Time to retrieve them, he needed a smoke. 

However Zoro took the cigarette from him. A whine was the immediate reaction and both men chuckled at the silly game. Zoro tucked it into his own mouth. “Give me fire”, he ordered. The blond didn’t wait long for complying as he held the lighter towards his lover in an awkward angle and Zoro leaned in to meet the flame and inhaled deeply to drag the heat into the rolled tobacco stick. The end lit in a beautiful orange before tainting the paper surrounding it black. The cigarette got caught between two fingers and Zoro put it into Sanji’s mouth before exhaling relaxed. 

“I love it when you do that”, Sanji whispered around the cigarette butt between his lips and inhaled nonchalantly. Zoro hummed. “You know why I’m doing it.”   
“It relaxes you”, Sanji murmured.   
“Not for the same reasons it relaxes you.” Zoro kissed his temple again and put his flat palm onto Sanji’s chest. It heaved and lowered slower than before. His lover seemed to have calmed down again, that was a good thing. “Are you better?”   
Sanji nodded and got onto his feet carefully, still a bit wobbly from the shock. Now they would have to go and figure out what had happened. 

“It was mean of you to snap at Trafalgar like that. I wasn’t expecting to see him, but he could have stayed at that moment, I wouldn’t have minded.”   
“But I have”, Zoro spat. “Before we go back, let me tell you this. He just appeared before the door today, I had no idea he was alive. If I had known, you’d be the first to know.” His hand moved along the neck again. Sanji began to grow stubble again and it was strangely sexy. The smooth skin gave less of an impression of a proper man. He closed the distance between them and began to kiss the neck. Something he hadn’t done in months. 

Sensitive after the long break of affection between them, Sanji sighed blissfully. But the time wasn’t appropriate. A palm against Zoro’s shoulder indicated some pressure to pry him away. “I didn’t mean the things I said… I still feel like I’m dreaming. It’s so haunting…”   
“I never blamed you”, Zoro replied gently and Sanji couldn’t do anything but nod. His right hand slid along the bandages of his left arm. “But I did… because- … I’ve been waiting for someone- …for _you_ to blame me. We never talked about it, you never asked… And I thought it was fine… because you don’t have to deal with this, it was all my fault to begin with… And my head… In my head, there was this- …this… After the dream I had back then, I was convinced it was a vision of his suic-“ He coughed, the cigarette falling from his lips. Zoro just stomped on it carelessly. He wasn’t done cleaning anyway, as long as it wouldn’t burn anything this was fine. 

“If I had blamed you, it would have added up to your feelings. I always told you that I’m here. In the end, no matter what happened, this has never been your burden to carry. We were all into this. And even Law admitted that he knew that he was in no condition to leave.”   
“But I didn-“   
“It’s okay, sweety!”, Zoro interrupted and forced him to look him in the eye. “It’s okay. As long as you are alive and as long as we get the chance to sort this out, then it will be okay. You finally get the chance to shake off your false guilt! To me, this is more important than to make sure Law is fine.”   
“What cold things you can say”, the blond whispered and pushed the hands from his face that had held him steady. Instead he wrapped his own around Zoro. “I’m relieved though”, he continued as their lips almost touched. “I was so sure it’s my fault… I blamed myself for his death and yet… he’s here…” Instead of kissing he lowered his gaze, lowered his head and allowed his forehead to rest on Zoro’s shoulder. Warm palms came up to cover the curved back and slumped shoulders to give comforting caress. The tender closeness made time stop for them. For them there was nothing else than their partner, the warmth, the love and the need to replenish their energy. They love was a perfect charger. 

They stayed like that for another two minutes, then Sanji finally looked up. “Let’s go meet him. I’m curious about what he has to say.”   
“Me too…”, Zoro agreed quietly. “Me too…” 

 

Back in the living room, the seats were empty. Sanji looked back and forth, so did Zoro and the man was about to curse the other for running away again when just that very moment he had planned on letting out a whole shitstorm of cusses Law appeared in the doorframe. 

The sight of him marked the going down of Zoro’s trust that tolerating Law around had been an acceptable idea. 

With a feeling of helplessness and of being left behind he watched his blond husband rush towards the intruder, blond hair dancing in the haste of steps to approach. Blond hair, pale skin next to black hair, tanned skin. Both slender, in horrible shape, both broken and bonded on a level Zoro would never achieve. He felt envy when Sanji had reached him, felt pain in his heart when those hands he longed for reached to wrap around the cheeks of the foreign, tall Trafalgar Law and he felt desperation when Sanji just kissed him as if he wasn’t there.   
Zoro ripped his eyes away, brows furrowed. 

“Did you get yourself into fights?”   
What was that voice? What was that worried, breathy voice uttering concern towards someone who had emotionally damaged his Sanji so much? Why was Sanji so concerned about this man who had intruded, who had darkened their life and why was it that he had to watch Sanji getting snatched away by that unwelcome presence of a man?! 

When he looked back up, Law had captured his wrists and they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. …why had he ever allowed to him enter their relationship? Sanji wasn’t for Zoro’s behalf only anymore. His husband had fallen for someone else beside him long ago…

Without distracting them, Zoro turned away, tiptoed out to escape this scene. What should he do? This was Sanji’s wish. He had no choice but to respect it. At least he could take it like a man.

Back in the living room, Law traced the bandaged arm and didn’t ask. Sanji looked up with a concerned smile and put a palm on his cheek. “Won’t you tell me? Your lip is split and your cheek is swollen. Have you been a naughty boy?” 

Law returned the look, welcomed Sanji’s almost snappish humour and cupped the palm touching his face. “You could say that…”, he replied quietly. 

Silence spread between them until it got too uncomfortable. Law sighed. “…I heard what you’ve been through because of me… I know it’s hard to do so, but please trust me when I say this. I never wanted you to go through this…”   
Sanji nodded, understanding. “You’ve already heard, hm…?”, he murmured thoughtfully. “Well… This is awkward. You could say it was quite the overreaction to do this, hm? After all, nobody ever confirmed you were… you know…” 

Curious at those words he tilted his head. “Overreaction to do this?”, he echoed. “To do what?”   
The other looked up, surprise written all over his features. “The knife thing at work when I-“ Then it dawned on him. Just a few words too late. Law’s eyes went wide and gripped the left arm, gripped the bandage and just tugged violently. Completely overwhelmed Sanji cried out and hit him with all he got, panting heavily at the shock. “You said you knew!”, he shrieked. 

Zoro had rushed back at the ruckus, stood at the door frame and waited, watched. If Law was touching his husband just one fucking wrong time again, he’d walk up and break his neck!

“About what you felt!”, Law defended himself loudly. “What makes you even think that was necessary? If someone deserves to die, it is _me_ , not you! Let me take a look!”   
“Hands off!”, Sanji cried, arm pulled close to his chest for protection. “This is my business, not yours!” 

A loud smack echoed through the room. Sanji held his cheek. Law stared at him, eyes wide, yet furious. The hand was still up from the slap he had given Sanji, red and burning. Law’s lips opened, gasped, wanted to spew out words, but Zoro was already there, slammed the black haired against the wall and choked him cold blooded. “I warned you. Vent on my man one more fucking time and you die!” 

Almost like a helpless woman, Sanji ran up and just shrieked a helpless “No! Stop this! Let him go! God, Zoro please stop! Stop this!” 

When Zoro finally did, Law collapsed to the floor and held his neck, felt it up as if to check whether everything was still intact. That had been cruel. And dangerous to boot. Just some more and he would have passed out 

“Can we all calm down?”, Sanji pleaded desperately. 

All of them were on edge. Time passed and Zoro still looked down on their intruder, watching him with eyes of a guard, ready to kill. A warm hand gripped the man’s hand and it helped him regain his senses as the turn of his head resulted in meeting deeply blue eyes. His lids lowered somewhat and he leaned in for a gentle peck on Sanji’s lips. “This is… so nerve wrecking…”, he whispered apologetically. Fingers trailed down the left arm, barely touched the askew bandages. “Want me to fix them for you?”, he asked quietly. Sanji nodded, no word spoken anymore. Honestly, Zoro had been scary right now. He knew, it was only for his sake and he had always known that when it came to things he loved, Zoro was hot blooded and short tempered. But he had never thought that Zoro was a person who was ready to kill for his sake. 

They walked over to the couch where Sanji offered the arm. Gently Zoro grabbed one end and slowly, considerately pulled the stretchy fabric off the skin, removing loop and loop again until there was nothing but scarred skin. 

This was what he had done. No collapse. They had found him in the walkable cold storage a few months back. Fingers not strong enough to grip the bloody handle of the sushi knife anymore. It had been found close by. Sanji had already suffered from subnormal temperature and severe blood loss. One clean cut. Starting at the wrist and drawn up to the elbow, deep enough to be compared to a gutted fish, skin chafing. 

It had been a miracle they were able to save the arm and to maintain most of the nerves intact, they had said. And Zoro believed it. 

“It looks better again”, he whispered softly and touched the skin beside the huge scar, too scared of making contact with the fragile scar tissue directly. Remnants of where the stitches had been were still evident.   
“I use a lot of the ointment, like I’m told…”, Sanji explained, grateful for the grounding smalltalk his lover offered. 

Zoro hated the weak voice. Guilt was in there, sadness too. “I love you, Sanji…”, he whispered. How was he supposed to maintain his cool when the person of his life was about to break right before him. He needed feedback, needed confirmation! For fuck’s sake, he was only human too! At some point Zoro wouldn’t be able to take this anymore as well! 

“I know…” was all response he got. No words such as _I love you too_ , or at least _Thank you, that means a lot to me_. No… Nothing. 

With a sigh he let go of the arm. “Shall I get fresh ones or can I reuse them?”  
“I applied them just yesterday, they’re fine and clean.” 

Again this wicked silence unfolded as Zoro held one end tight to start the proper wrapping up. All Sanji did was watch. In both of their heads everything ran wild. 

Law sat at the back, head equally full of everything. Sanji had tried to kill himself because he had blamed himself for such a horrible person as Law? If someone deserved to die, it was definitely not Sanji! It was Law! Law had done those things! He had allowed his- … He had allowed him to die… He had watched, had not been able to do anything… He had allowed for death to happen right before his eyes. And now he was responsible for attempted suicide as well! 

He really should go and die. He would make it real. He would release them from his existence! After today was over, he would go straight back to where it all began and he would slit is ugly throat and go to the one place where everyone waited for him. Where demons would tear him apart. 

A shadow above him made him jolt and for a second he felt like a threatened child and pressed himself against the wall, lifted his arms to protect his head, then everything stilled. 

Law risked a quick glance and gasped shocked as Zoro sat there, kneeling before him. If he had the opportunity to back away any further, he would definitely do it! The wall however trapped him on the spot. Zoro reaching in scared him even more and he pressed his eyes shut with a howl that almost sounded inhuman. But all the man did was to reach for the chin to lift it up. Law trembled where he sat, feeling dominated on an emotional basis. Then again, nothing happened but a stare. 

“Does it hurt?” The question cut the thick air like a knife and suddenly surprise overshadowed his fear. “Your neck”, Zoro tried again. “Does it hurt? Do we need to get you to a doctor?” 

Were they… They were concerned?   
Sanji showed up behind Zoro, bandage back in place and with a gentle smile. There was no response, only breathlessness, confusion and surprise. 

Sanji kneeled down as well, got on eye level with Law to show him that they weren’t looking down on him. “You see, considering the circumstances it is obvious that we all have trouble maintaining our cool. But we cannot make things worse. I’d like to go back to the start and talk everything over.” The lighter clicked and Sanji lit the fresh cigarette captured between his elegant lips. 

“Who wants some hot chocolate?”, he offered with a delighted clap of his hands. 

 

If there was something in this world to make the worries seem a little bit smaller, it was probably hot chocolate. For it was too sweet for him, Zoro had tagged along with an alternate offer that was in his case white tea. Sanji knew how to brew tea perfectly just like he knew how to brew the perfect coffee or how to make the perfect hot chocolate. Nothing surpassed Sanji’s taste in food or drink. 

Zoro and Law sat opposite of each other, Zoro watching Law mistrustful. Sanji was still working on a snack for Law to dig in after the man’s stomach had growled louder than a whole pack of wolves could. Sanji didn’t mind. Getting thrown out of the kitchen today had hurt his pride and didn’t help his recovery at all. What he needed in life to regain strength was understanding, love and the opportunity to do what he loved. Every bit of daily life mended his mental issues caused by the cruel nagging voice that had accused him of someone’s death. 

With today’s occurrence the voice had fallen silent. If Sanji could, he’d rather have it stay that way. That was his main reason for one resolve. Zoro and him, they would finally sort everything out. And they had to be careful not to fall back into old habits. Even though he had to admit, it might come on handy to know Law’s sweet spots that would make him shut up on touch. 

After taking a small bite for taste testing, a hum confirmed his content with the food he had cooked and two plates were retrieved from the shelf. One for Law with thin meat rolled up and filled with several kinds of vegetables. The side dish consisted of rice garnished with fresh vegetables as well and a delicious sauce on top. Cooked potatoes and green salad accompanied the meal. When he got served Law seemed incredibly grateful. 

When the second plate was set in front of Zoro, the man gave his husband a confused look. He had never asked for food in the first place. It was one of the meat rolls with the filling, the same rice and potatoes, same sauce, just no salad and two big slices of granary bread instead. Sanji kissed Zoro’s hair as he placed it down and took a seat beside him. “You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”, he asked.

Display of affection had become basically non-existent during the last months and it gave him a warm feeling in his chest. The smile Sanji offered him was honest and kind, bespoke of true happiness. Zoro took the plate, pulled it closer and thanked him. Such a small gesture had reassured him in no time.

Zoro took his fork and pierced the potato. “Oi, cook!”, he said, catching the blond by surprise. Since when had they started going back to using the old ways of calling out for each other?   
“What is it, mosshead?”, he asked and suddenly it dawned on him. He had been the one who had started. Only today! 

The piece of food hung in height of Sanji’s mouth and he gave it a wary look. “Don’t tell me you want me to feed you?”, he asked incredulously. Zoro huffed. “No. _I_ want to feed _you_. Say ‘aaah’!”   
“I say fuck you, thanks”, Sanji replied flatly and leaned in to take the offered bite. Yes, this had definitely turned out rather exquisite, even for his high demands on his skills. 

While he was still chewing, a broad frame was suddenly all over him and Zoro kissed him on the lips, soft, yet demanding. It was his way of making a point. The point that he was acknowledging the attention he got. He welcomed Sanji sitting next to him, close enough for their shoulders to touch. Sanji hadn’t gone to be all affectionate with Law. It returned some of his security regarding their relationship. 

Law watched them, felt far away and locked out from their cloud of love. And he thought that it was the best thing they could do. To reject him. He was endangering their relationship and he could put an end to this easily. That determination hadn’t been what he had come here for, yet the witnessing of what he had done to them left him with only one conclusion. If he wouldn’t want to hurt any more people and endanger their lives, he would have to end his own. 

He took another bite. The meat was so soft, it practically melted on his tongue. Never before had he eaten anything close to this exquisite. Was that the last meal before he’d step up for the final walk? Out of this door and never to return. 

When a tear dripped from his chin he jerked up. What he was trying to do was to conclude peace with death on a mental level, it shouldn’t bring him to the point of crying! He knew it was better this way! He knew he had to die! 

Irritated by his own reaction he slammed his fork onto the plate, winning the attention of the two flirting males. Sanji swallowed. So did Zoro. That bastard was ruining their moment again. While Sanji was concerned, Zoro was pissed. 

When Sanji tried to calm Law down however, the blond did not leave Zoro’s side. Unexpectedly to say the least. Had his partner realised how much Zoro needed the closeness?   
“Is it so good you have to cry?”, the blond teased. The grin forming on Law’s lips was twitchy, unsteady but it was there before he suddenly broke out into maniacal laugh. Sanji just watched. Yes, he could understand. He had been on edge long enough now to understand that those outbursts were necessary to allow the inner imbalance to calm down. Only Zoro sat there, confused. 

A warm hand caressed his shoulder in a reassuring way and Zoro looked over to his lover. His eyes demanded explanation. But all he got was this gentle, loving smile. A smile that he wanted to knock out of his face by slamming him against the wall to kiss him until all breath was gone from their lungs, he wanted to show affection and pound him good to remind him to whom he belonged now. 

He didn’t. 

When the laugh had died down, Sanji finally dared to ask the question he and his husband wanted to know the most. “Trafalgar. Where have you been?” 

_Do you have a place to stay? What will you do from now on? Do you have a job?_  
Do many questions were left unspoken.

“Several places”, the other replied flatly. He gave his hands a glance. The tattoo on his right hand that reminded of a black bull’s eye had a tear. The couple watched the gesture curiously. The left had stroked the pocket of his coat he still wore. 

“I’ve done things I’m not exactly proud of… Thinking about all this now, a therapy would have been the right choice to make, but when I left here, I was far from seeing that.” He palmed his chest once more and touched the area where his heart was placed beneath. “My only thoughts were that I had to get this… new odd feeling out of my system. It was so scary and I tried to overshadow it with-“ He gulped and hesitated. “…things”, Law finished breathlessly. That had to suffice for now. 

Both men gave him a dubious look. “Things”, Sanji repeated flatly. “As in ‘you offered your bare arse and let you fuck into the ground’ things, or rather as in ‘you picked out innocent people and kicked them ‘til they bled and beyond that point’ things?” He knew Law in a snapped state. So did Zoro. This wasn’t the worst the man could do but it was an offer for an honest reply. 

“As in- …” He swallowed. “Will you go to the police when I’m honest now?”   
Sanji broke into wholehearted laughter at that question. They knew how fucked up Law was ever since, as if that had changed now. Wiping away a tear of amusement with the back of his index finger, Sanji motioned him to keep going with the other. 

Law sighed. “As in, I tra-“ Again he faltered and cleared his throat. “Shit things, okay? Things I really don’t plan on drawing you into any further.” However Sanji just got up and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. He offered him a wide smile and a confident look. “Everyone has their secrets, but you should not keep yours if they kill you.” 

“Look who’s talking”, Zoro interrupted dryly and Sanji turned around annoyed. “Oi, bastard! I learned my lesson, shut it over there!”   
Now it was Zoro’s time to raise up and to lean in. “Learned your lesson? As if, just because the fucker over there turned up and wiped the accusations from your life that you burdened yourself with everything’s kind of solved on that issue. But you would have kept quiet even if it had killed you. And what for? To leave me behind? In favour of a man who is likely to strive around and, let’s be honest here for once, is capable of attacking others for his own satisfaction and goes as far as tak-“ 

“Enough!”   
At the loud scream of his partner, Zoro backed down, teeth grit. “I won’t ask any further and neither should you, Zoro. What is done is done. That’s why you kept staying by my side even after my bullshit outbreak! It had always been _you_ who encouraged me to keep going and who believed that looking forward is the only way. Why is it the same _you_ that looks down on Trafalgar and tries to highlight his worst sides from the past?! This right here is the fucking _now_ and we can be grateful that we get another chance to do this with him and to heal what we’ve caused almost one year ago! You told me that today! Give me that chance to atone for what I’ve done! He came to us, we took him in, we volunteered to be those he can turn to! _We love him_ , when did you start to forget that?!” 

Zoro suddenly smashed the plate with the remnants of food against the wall and Sanji took one step away, eyes wide at the unusual outburst. Of all quarrels they had had so far, never had Zoro broken anything. 

“No!”, he yelled upset. “YOU love him! I don’t!”  
With that, Zoro turned away from them, left the room and slammed the door shut with so much force that a nearby picture frame dropped from the shaking wall to the floor. Sanji stared after him. He just stood there and stared. 

The stomping faded behind the wooden door and Sanji still stood there and stared. A shift in Law woke the blond from his trance. He turned towards the other, eyes wide and reddening. “Trafalgar, please stay. Stay, no matter what. But I have to go and get him, I feel like I’ve done something- …really bad.” 

Law just looked up and nodded. Wow… he had turned a perfect couple into a disaster.   
His eyes wandered as Sanji bolted out, screeching Zoro’s name desperately. It was all so very distant to him. He was ruining lives. He was a curse. Nobody around him would want to stick with him. Nobody would ever come to love and accept a person like him. 

…a knife, yes? That was how Sanji had tried to take his existence away from this world. What a convenient place a professional kitchen could turn out to be, right? Maybe he should give some of his darkest thoughts a little try. 

Suddenly the line of a song resonated in his head. 

_Somebody help me through this nightmare._  
I can't control myself.  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare.  
I can't escape this hell… 

His lips started to move as breath formed voiceless words, reciting how the lyrics would continue. So what if they could see the darkest side of him. No one would ever change this animal he had become. 

Blood thirsty. Hateful. Desperate.   
His curiosity had brought him to his feet, had moved him closer to the counter as he skimmed through the exquisite selection of supplies. Especially those knives. All of them looked so appealing. Their blade sure had to be sharp, everything else would be such a disgrace for a top notch chef like Sanji was. 

He took one from the holder, not able to name it by what it looked like. The purpose was to cut in the end, right? Back in medical school he had learned to differentiate between countless types of scalpel, yet he had no clue about common kitchen supplies. That was a rather hilarious thing. 

His finger traced the blade and he licked his lips, the look in his eyes twisted and ready to do something really bad. He felt it, the urge, the pressure from within. He’d snap, any second his mind would snap and turn into the beast he had tried to fight for so long! The beast that had awoken to horrendous powers when Law faced love for the first time nine months back. It was what he needed to quench the desire to make this helpless voice in his chest shut the fuck up. Those mewls for love, those mewls for forgiving coming from somewhere, it was a pathetic thing! If only it would not kill him on the spot, he’d drive that knife right into the origin of those desires for godforsaken love! As if there was even one single person who would stoop this low for him!

With a furious roar he drove the tip into the counter, ruined the surface, probably ruined the blade as well. But some tension was gone. Yet that wicked look was not. It was present, even heavier on his features now that he had grown accustomed to it. The origin, it was not inside his chest. It was Sanji. It was Zoro too. It was not his own heart he had to rip from his chest, it was theirs! 

The finger stroked along the pocket of his coat once more. Finally it dipped inside. Among some of the supplies, he knew exactly of what he had to wrap his fingers around. As they resurfaced again, they had a small bottle caught in between the index and the middle finger and he licked his lips. It was almost empty, but it would be enough. More than enough.   
His tongue darted out from between his lips. He would have to hurry or these two would be back before he was done. 

When he reached for the tea, a tiny flash of guilt caused him to pause for less than a second. This was what he had to do in order to overcome this. It was a trauma coming from them. It was their fault. If only they had never let him taste this fucking feeling of acceptance! It would never have come to this!

One drop. It did not need more than that. One drop in the cup of tea, lukewarm and forgotten. Then the pack of cigarettes on the kitchen counter. Law grabbed the wooden handle of the knife, pulled it out and hung it back to where it was before he picked up the pack and shook it. The weight was light and the rustling gave away that there weren’t many left. 

It was one grip only and the pack was open. Seven cigarettes. Just in case, he would taint them all.   
One drop on each end of the butt. The material soaked it in quickly. After that he put them back as if nothing had ever happened. 

The small bottle of tranquilizer slipped back into his pocket.

Law sat down and sighed. Now he was going to play the waiting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic turns out to be quite angsty?   
> I wonder if I managed to stick to getting emotions across. Sometimes I feel like I didn't...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my pride, okay?!  
> Like,seriously, I'm fucking proud of that thing! And I've never cussed so much in my entire life!
> 
>  **Also, have a little gift!** \- A lineart of an upcoming scene in chapter 3!  
>  http://chamaeleonic.tumblr.com/post/172457368489/


End file.
